Scott´s change
by wolfy ale
Summary: A sabotage on the Danger room's system will make Scott younger. But... who did this? Will Scott take advantage of its youth to be near Jean? Find all the answers on this story! PART 15, 16, 17 and 18 up!
1. What happened?

A/N: Hey there again, I'm writing my 2nd story right here, and I really hope the 1rst one was good for your test. I want to thank specially Optic Red for letting me know what would make my stories better. Thanks a lot!!!  
  
****************************** Chapter 1  
  
All the X-men were on their dairy session on Danger Room. Scott was pairing with Jean, and was a little distracted from the practice.  
  
"X-men, down!!!!" said Scott while knives came from all directions.  
  
When Jean and the others got down, he blasted all the knives, saving the X- men from being hurt.  
  
"That was close" said Spyke, who was terrified by the way the knives could cut anything.  
  
"Yeah, but we are okay, aren't we?" said Jean, looking thankfully at Scott.  
  
"Well, let's get moving, we have a practice to do" said Scott.  
  
"Vell ,you are a good leader, man!!!" said Kurt.  
  
Scott and the others continued the session, and up, in the command office, the professor Xavier noticed some really weird things on the Danger Room.  
  
"Ororo, does that laser is part of the practice?"  
  
"Not of my knowledge, Charles"  
  
In a quickly move, the laser turned facing Scott, and Charles contacts all X-men telepathically.  
  
"Be careful, guys!!!!!"  
  
But it was too late. The laser pointed Scott and shot green light, throwing Scott to the ground. There was a lot of earth, making impossible to see around. Jean was looking for Scott.  
  
"Scott!!!!, Scott!!!!, where are you?  
  
And suddenly, a weird voice answer the question.  
  
"Hey, Jean, right here!!!!" answered a little voice that sounded like a 6 year boy.  
  
When the earth calmed down and all was visible again, Jean and the others started at Scott like a weird thing, with a look of surprise. Suddenly, Evan, Kurt and Kitty started laughing a lot, and they're faces were turning red. Jean looked at the guy that was in the ground instead of Scott, and noticed that he was only 6-7 years old, with a look on his face of "what's happening?" and understand all. The little guy was Scott.  
  
"What is so funny?" protested the tiny Scott.  
  
"Nothing, little friend" answered Kitty, making Kurt and Evan laugh more and more.  
  
"Little friend? What are you laughing at? Stop Joking, plea. What of the heck is happening? What happened to my voice? Why am I so little? Who?." Started Scott, but was interrupted by Jean.  
  
"Calm down, Scott, we will find the way to reverse this, but don't worry and stay calmed" said Jean, carrying Scott in her arms.  
  
"Why?" said Scott, while Jean cuddled him. Scott was very happy for that.  
  
In that moment, the professor entered the room, and looked at Scott.  
  
"Sorry for that Scott, I don't know exactly what happened, but I know it was planned. That green light made you a 7 years old child, and I don't know how to reverse it. I don't know even the time that you're going to be like this, but I hope we find it soon. Dr. McCoy and I are going to search the answer to it, so don't worry." Said Xavier, with a worried face.  
  
"And what about school, professor, I cant make myself absent for a long time period, or I'm going to fail all the year" said Scott, getting upset.  
  
"Like I said, Scott, please stay calmed, we are going to find a solution to this problem" said Jean cuddling Scott more and more. All the others noticed that Jean wanted to be near Scott.  
  
*Very good, Jean, try to keep him like that, it will be easier to find the answers* the professor said telepathically.  
  
"What? The baby needs a baby- sitter?" said Evan. Laughing even more.  
  
"Stop, it, Evan, you're making Scott feel worse" said Ororo.  
  
"Its impossible for me to feel worse" said Scott, very, very sad.  
  
"Oh, Scott" said Jean, kissing him on the cheek. "C'mon, its not that bad"  
  
Scott cheered up with Jean's words and actions. He hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, Jean, I really appreciate you" Said Scott.  
  
"C'mon, Scottie, time to sleep" said Logan, entering in the room, with a huge smile on his face. "Its 8:00 o'clock"  
  
"What? But.Scottie??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jean, could you take Scottie to his room so he can sleep?" said the professor, kidding.  
  
All the other laugh at the professor's joke, even Jean.  
  
"Of coarse professor" said Jean.  
  
****************************** Will be continued...... 


	2. Scott´s anger

A/N: Hey there!! I'm here writing the second part of my story "Scott's change" and hopping you like it. Thanks for all those ones who read them and review it!!!!!!  
  
****************************** Chapter 2  
  
Jean was heading to Scott's room, with him asleep in her arms.  
  
"I told you, you were sleepy" whispered Jean to Scott's ear.  
  
While she was putting him on his bed, he moved a lot.  
  
"Calm down, Scott, it will be okay" whispered Jean.  
  
When Scott was already in his bed, Jean covered him with some sheets and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night my fearless little leader" said Jean, switching the light off.  
  
The next morning, Scott waked up very late, and went downstairs fast. When he entered the kitchen, all the students were eating breakfast.  
  
"Welcome, Scott, today we are breakfasting some hot-cakes, do you want?" said the professor, with no signal of being angry with him because he waked up late.  
  
"Uhm, no thanks, I'm not feeling like breakfast today" answered Scott.  
  
"C'mon, Scott, you are not going to feel well if you don't breakfast, you need energy" said Jean, smiling.  
  
"Don't you see the baby is going to cry if you don't leave him do vatever he vants?" said Kurt, laughing of his own joke.  
  
"You ARE GOING to pay this, Kurt and Evan, maybe you too, Kitty, so don't expect a very good day, because I'm going to be there for making it impossible" said Scott, very upset about the 3 students.  
  
"I'm very afraid, Kurt and Kitty" said Evan, laughing more.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so afraid, that I'm going to dunk my panties" said Kurt, laughing too.  
  
"The one that dunks its panties here its Scott!" said Kitty, making the whole room laugh, except for Ororo, Charles, Jean and of coarse, Scott. Even Logan laughed at this.  
  
"Stop it, Kitty, he's crying" kidded Jamie, a new mutant.  
  
"Yeah, go and dunk your panties, Scottie" said Roberto, another new mutant.  
  
"Cry, cry, cry, Scottie" said Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, go and cry with mummy and daddy, ups, they are death, no?" said Evan. All the room stopped the laugh. Evan had crossed the line. Scott was standing there, like a mommy. Suddenly, he turned and ran outside, with a visible tear on his cheek.  
  
"Evan" started Ororo "you should go and request an excuse to him, now" said Ororo, very angry.  
  
"No, Ororo, he is very angry now, if Evan goes now, he's going to make Scott feel worse" said the professor "and when he is calmed, I want ALL of you to request an excuse to him for the way you acted, and stop bothering him, is that clear?" finished the Professor.  
  
"Yeah, professor" all the guys agreed.  
  
"Jean, you are going to make sure that they stop bothering him, please, and if they do, contact me immediately" said the professor.  
  
"Yeah, I'm making sure of that" said Jean with an angry look.  
  
"Now go to find him, you are the only one that he would listen to" said the professor.  
  
"Okay" said Jean, exiting the room.  
  
She was looking for Scott, and went to his room. He wasn't there. Then he headed to the garden, but he wasn't there. Then she went to the spot where his car was, but he wasn't there. Then, with a worried face, she though //the danger room//. When she arrived there, there was a lot of noise. He was there. She stopped the simulation and go and faced Scott, who was red and covered with tears, in the middle of the danger room, with tons of destroyed robots around him. Like she could see, the damages on the machines were not from optic blasts, were from punches. His hands were bleeding. He was very angry. She slowly putted her hands on his back and hugged him. He tried to fight back tears, and Jean noticed this.  
  
"Guys can cry too" she whispered in his ear.  
  
With her words, Scott started crying silently. She took him on her arms again, and he calmed down.  
  
"Lets go to the infirmary and health those your hands" said Jean "like I can see, you fought those robots with your hands" she added "is that right?" Scott nodded. They arrived to the infirmary and Jean started putting alcohol on his injuries. Then she putted bandages on his hands.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies?" said Jean, grinning.  
  
"Yes" Scott said.  
  
"Just give me a smile" Jean said.  
  
Scott smiled and hugged her. She hugged back.  
  
"Thanks, Jean" was all Scott said.  
  
They went to the movies, and suddenly, in the entrance of the cinema, there were Duncan and his buddies. Jean smiled.  
  
"Take it easy and don't get upset, Scott, he wont know its you" said Jean.  
  
Scott and Jean went with Duncan.  
  
"Hey Jean" said Duncan, with a grin.  
  
"Hey Duncan" said Jean. "This is my cousin, Christopher Scott Grey" she added.  
  
"Nice to met you" said Scott dryly.  
  
"Uhm, your cousin looks a lot like Summers" said Duncan.  
  
"He admires him a lot" lied Jean.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, but you have to far him from such that looser" said Duncan.  
  
"Stop it, Duncan" said Scott.  
  
"Okay, but don't get upset, kid" said Duncan.  
  
"What movie do you want to see Scott?" said Jean.  
  
"The one that you prefer" said Scott.  
  
"Okay, lets see. uhm. would you like S.W.A.T.?" said Jean.  
  
"Cool" said Scott  
  
"Okay, see you around, Duncan" said Jean.  
  
"Does it bother you if I enter with you to the movie?" said Duncan.  
  
"Okay, but stop bothering my cousin" said Jean.  
  
When the movie started, Duncan started pulling Jean's waist against him.  
  
"Duncan, stop it" said Jean.  
  
"But you are my girlfriend" said Duncan, letting free Jean.  
  
"And what with that?" said Jean.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to stop" said Duncan.  
  
The rest of the movie Duncan stayed calm. When the movie finished, Jean dragged Scott with her and hided from Duncan.  
  
"He is a JERK" said Scott.  
  
"Don't use that kind of words, you are only 7" said Jean. When the danger passed, Jean drove home. When they arrived, Scott got down of the car and went to his room. He was talking to himself.  
  
"I'm going to take revenge of Evan, Kurt and Kitty. But how? I know how with Kurt. Amanda. Now, Kitty, lets see. Alvers. Yeah. But what about Evan? He should take the major part of the thing. Let's see. be defeated on a competition of skateboards on public. Nope, too complicated. His skateboard. And his date tomorrow. Great. Now I have to plan something that really hurts on these peoples."  
  
***************************** to be continued.... 


	3. Scott´s revenge

A/N: Hey there again!!! Well, lets say I'm too excited about continuing this story!!! Sorry if I don't express myself, but is not my fault, you know, its difficult to write in a foreign language. I really hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
For the rest of the day, Scott kept thinking about his revenge. He thought about tomorrow's dance. There he would tell Amanda the worst secrets about Kurt. That was good starting. Then, he would make Kitty fall to the ground in front of all the guys in the middle of the dancing. Good ideas. Finally: Evan. Scott didn't know what to do with him. He wanted the worst part for him, because he was still angry with Evan. He wanted this a really hurting thing. Very hurting. He thought and thought, but nothing was on his head. Then a little mischief passed through Scott's head: no pants. Yeah. In front of his date, in front of the whole School. But he was making sure Evan only had few options of shameful trousers for use. Yeah, that was going to be the principal idea. And for an extra, he was going to hide his skateboard on a place that couldn't be found easy. Yup, that was the plan. Suddenly, a knock on the door brought him back to reality.  
  
"Hey, Scott, are you there?" said Jean through Scott's door.  
  
"Hey, there, come in, It's not locked" said Scott.  
  
Jean entered the room. She was wearing something different since the last time he saw her before running to his room. She was wearing a orange-yellow blouse instead of the purple one she was wearing, and a pair of blue Jeans instead of her normal pants.  
  
"Why are you wearing different clothes?" said Scott.  
  
"Uhm, an accident occurred" said Jean.  
  
"What happened?" said Scott, very curious.  
  
"Evan threw his soda on me" said Jean.  
  
Scott began to get more and more angry with Evan at that time. Jean noticed it, and immediately added:  
  
"But it was an accident"  
  
Jean's eyes exposed that she was lying. With this Scott's anger grew, and he was turning red of the wrath.  
  
"Scott, calm down. Your temper is growing now that you are 7, and that's not the way its supposed to be happening. You need to take it easy, he's only being immature. Show that you are not like him"  
  
Jean's words made sense, but Scott's anger was hugger than any intelligence. Calming down and pretending he forgot all, he told Jean:  
  
"Are you taking me to the dance tomorrow?"  
  
"Why do you want to go? There is no need for you, you are so little for being interested on dancing" said Jean trying to read his mind.  
  
"Uhm, just for having some fun" lied Scott, trying to block Jean's telepathy and clear his mind.  
  
"Okay, I will take you" said Jean, stopping the search for answers.  
  
"Yay, thanks" said Scott smiling. "And, why did you come here?"  
  
"I just wanted to check you" said Jean with a grin on her face "You are a very badly carried boy"  
  
"I'm not" said Scott smiling back "Well, just a little bit"  
  
"Well, 'good boy' guess what, time to sleep"  
  
"Oh, damn it" said Scott.  
  
"What did I tell you about your language, 'good boy'?" said Jean.  
  
"Stop calling me like that!" said Scott.  
  
"Good night, my little angel" said Jean.  
  
"Good night, my big angel" said Scott.  
  
The next day was very long. Scott had hidden Evan's skateboard in a place where only him could enter (a dog's deep hole on the grass, behind a lot of trees), and had entered Evan's room and hidden all his good trousers, letting only the bad ones.  
  
Hours latter, it was time for the dance. Scott was wearing black jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, with a pair of white and black tennis shoes. When Jean and him arrived, Scott saw Amanda on the drink's table.  
  
"See you latter, Jean, I want a bit of soda" lied Scott.  
  
"Yeah, but be careful" said Jean.  
  
Scott headed to Amanda's location. He started talking to her.  
  
"Hi" said Amanda "Who are you?"  
  
"Hi" said Scott "I'm a Kurt's friend"  
  
"Wow" said Amanda "He's cute, isn't he?"  
  
"That's what you think" said Scott "you don't know his dark side"  
  
"Oh, yeah?, C'mon, tell me" said Amanda.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" said Scott.  
  
"Yeah. I want to know all about Kurt" responded Amanda.  
  
"Well, he still dunks his bed at night" said Scott "and, he takes a shower each week"  
  
Amanda started laughing. Then Scott thought to himself 'my work is done with Kurt' and walked away.  
  
The next was Kitty. She was dancing with Lance, in the middle of the dancing floor. He called other little boy and ask him help.  
  
"What we are doing?" said the boy.  
  
"A little mischief. Are you in?" said Scott.  
  
"Yeah, problems its my second name" said the boy.  
  
"Then, this is the plan." Scott told the plan. The boy nodded. Scott got a little rope from his pants and give one extreme to the guy. He took and stay in one side of the dance floor, while Scott went to the other side. Then Scott waited the moment, and winked an eye. In that moment, both guys pulled the rope and made Kitty fall down. They quickly ran from the scene, and laugh a lot, with all the others. Kitty shamed and turned red. Scott again thought to himself 'my job is done with Kitty. Now Evan'. "Are you with me in another mischief?" said Scott.  
  
"Of coarse I am" said the boy "your mischief are better than anyone's"  
  
"This time." Scott told the boy the plan again.  
  
"Got it" said the boy.  
  
Both boys started moving. Scott had put a little thing on Evan's belt while the boy distracted him. Then, the boy convinced Evan to go and dance. He was dancing with his date. Scott, in a quickly move, pushed Evan and he felt on his date, hurting her. Scott had make this for caught all public's attention. When Evan stood up, apologizing to his date as well as he could, with all the people looking at them, and suddenly the lights turned on, and like magic, his pants were on the floor, showing not a pair of boxers, instead a pair of pink-barney-showing-trousers. All the people laugh at this. He was embarrassed and shameful. He didn't know what to say or do. He ran away from the room.  
  
"Perfect" said Scott to himself  
  
Then Jean appeared and dragged him away by the hand.  
  
"Why are you so hurried?" said Scott.  
  
"I'm not hurried. I just want to have a talk with you, mister" said Jean.  
  
'Oh, no, she discovered it' Scott thought to himself.  
  
"I heard that, and yes, I discovered what you did, and wasn't funny" said Jean angrily.  
  
'I'm in problems' thought Scott to himself again when they arrived to the parking lot where they leave the car.  
  
"I heard that too, and yes you are" said Jean.  
  
Scott laughed.  
  
"Now, we will talk on the ride to home" said Jean.  
  
She started driving.  
  
***************************** To be continued... 


	4. After the mischief

A/N: I'm here writing the 4rth chapter of my second story, and trying not to make mistakes on my story. I would really appreciate your reviews, and please contact me if you are not sure of something, y created a count on hotmail specially for subscription things and unknown persons, super_supercool@hotmail.com.  
  
***************************** Chapter 4  
  
Both, Scott and Jean were riding home from the dance after Scott's mischief to Evan, Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"Why did you do that?" said Jean, angry.  
  
"Because" said Scott dryly.  
  
"Now, Scott, I told you to behave, to show you are mature and you are not a kid" said Jean "literally" she added "and you do exactly the opposed thing?, I think you are not understanding"  
  
"I am understanding" said Scott "The one who doesn't understands here is you, Jean"  
  
"Scott, I know how are you feeling about the things that Evan said, but, understand, he is still a kid, he doesn't thinks before speaking" said Jean.  
  
"But it still hurt me" said Scott "how you can't imagine"  
  
"Scott, I am a telepath" said Jean "and I easily can read your mind"  
  
"Why are you trying to help me?" said Scott, turning to face her for the first time in all the ride.  
  
"Because I don't want you in problems" said Jean.  
  
"I am in problems" said Scott.  
  
"Not yet, Scott. You can apologize to Evan, Kitty and Kurt, but still receive a good punishment for your immature acts" said Jean.  
  
"I don't feel like apologizing. They started bothering me, and you know it. When they apologize, I will apologize too" said Scott.  
  
"Come on, Scott, it's not that bad. They were just playing" said Jean, trying to cheer up Scott. But it was useless.  
  
"Playing with my feelings" said Scott. "Believe it or not, I don't feel the same ways as I felt when I was 18"  
  
"I know, Scott, that's why you have to prove you are that fearless leader that you used to be" said Jean.  
  
The rest of the ride, Scott kept in silence. He didn't said a single word. When they arrived home, Evan was waiting in the entrance. When Jean went to her room, Evan looked at Scott.  
  
"You..." was the only thing he said before grabbing Scott by his neck, cutting his breathing. Scott was trying his best to push Evan away from him, but the only thing he did is hurting himself. Scott was turning almost purple, when Jean's voice came from somewhere. When she entered the room and saw Evan hanging Scott, who was purple, she moved her hand and threw away Evan. Scott fell to the floor and started coughing fiercely, gaining his breath again. Jean ran to Scott and took him on arms, giving him soft slaps on his back. She looked at his neck and noticed it was red, very red.  
  
"Oh, my god Scott" said Jean, hugging him affectionately.  
  
Scott was still coughing for his breath. He hugged Jean and as fast as he regained his breath, he fell asleep on her arms. Then Jean turned and saw Evan getting up.  
  
"Why did you tried to kill him?" said Jean furious.  
  
"Y will kill him when I have the chance" said Evan furious too "He will prove he is a 'fearless leader' and 'strong'"  
  
"Don't compare strength, Evan" said Jean "he is only 7"  
  
"And what? He made me look like a stupid in front of all the people, I know he planned this" said Evan.  
  
"You don't know how you hurt him with the words that came out from your mouth the last breakfast" said Jean.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it" said Evan.  
  
"He didn't neither" said Jean.  
  
"You are right. I think I own him an apologize" said Evan, reflecting about Jean's words.  
  
"And he own you one too" said Jean.  
  
"I think he is restless" said Evan as he looked Scott move a lot on Jean's arms.  
  
"I think he is having a nightmare" said Jean "better get him to bed. You apologize tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah. Good night" said Evan.  
  
"Good night" said Jean.  
  
Jean took Scott to her bed, she had decided him to sleep with her, because he was really restless. She took off his shoes and laid him on the right side of her bed, and went to the bathroom to put on her sleep's clothes. When she was ready, she laid on the left side of her bed and hugged Little Scott. With this, Scott calmed and relaxed.  
  
The next morning, when Scott woke up, he was on Jean's bed. She was not there. He looked at the clock and almost scream when he saw 10:30.  
  
"SCHOOL!!!!" said Scott very loud, when the professor's voice sounded on his head.  
  
*Don't worry, Scott, remember you are not going to go to school until we find an answer for this problem*  
  
"But, professor, I can't keep absenting the time that you are going to take to find a way to get me to my normal form" said Scott.  
  
*I know that, Scott, that's why I'm transacting you as a prodigy child*  
  
"Oh, perfect" said Scott sarcastically.  
  
*Well, I matched your schedule with Jean's, for protection*  
  
"That IS perfect" said Scott cheerfully.  
  
*Now, Scott, I want you to come to my office, I need to have a talk with you*  
  
"I'm on my way" said Scott, hurrying to professor's office. When he arrived, he was waiting for him.  
  
"Take a sit, please, Scott" said the Professor. "Now, I think you are wondering why did I brought you here"  
  
Scott nodded, and the professor continued.  
  
"I investigated the laser that shoot you that day on the Danger Room" said the professor "and discovered that is not as simple as we thought. What I'm trying to say, is that that laser wasn't part of the simulation that day. This was planned, Scott. I don't know by who, but I'm sure it's not for good. That's why I want you to stay near Jean or other X-man. Is that understood, Scott?"  
  
"Yes professor" said Scott.  
  
"Now, Logan will take you to School. Quickly, go and do your bag."  
  
The professor contacted Logan, and he was there in Charles's office.  
  
"Need something, Charles?" Logan said.  
  
"Logan, could you take Scott to school please?" said the professor.  
  
"Of coarse. Get on the Van, kid" Ordered Logan.  
  
***************************** To be continued......... 


	5. It is all clear now, well, not all

A/N: The 5th part!!! I didn't expect to get this far on a fan fiction!!!! But I think its all thanks to the ones that had written reviews for me. YAY, thanks!!!!  
  
***************************** Chapter 5  
  
Logan was riding Scott to school. Scott was a bit nervous.  
  
"Why are ya' so nervous, kid?" said Logan "This is not your first day of school"  
  
"I'm afraid someone discovers its me" said Scott.  
  
"Don't worry, Jeannie is going to invent something if someone notices it. She's very good for convincing people" said Logan.  
  
"Yeah she is" said Scott.  
  
When they arrived School, it was time for lunch. Scott got down from the car.  
  
"Thanks Logan" said Scott.  
  
"No problem, kid, just don't get problems and try not to caught a lot of attention" said Logan.  
  
"One more question. How am I supposed to be called like?"  
  
"You are Christopher Grey" said Logan "Jean's cousin"  
  
"Thanks" Scott said, while he headed to the high school's entrance.  
  
"May I help you, kid?" said the secretary of the School.  
  
"Yeah, I came here to study the 12th level instead of a guy named Scott Summers" said Scott.  
  
"Oh, you must be the prodigy child the professor Charles Xavier told us about" said the secretary. "Do I have to show you the School?"  
  
"No, thanks, I will explore it" said Scott.  
  
"Here is your schedule, kid. It is equal to your cousin's" said the secretary.  
  
"Yeah, we have the same tastes" said Scott laughing "well, thanks"  
  
Scott entered the School and saved his things on his locker, then headed to lunch's room. He saw Jean with Duncan, but didn't care and went with her.  
  
"Hey" said Scott.  
  
"Hey!" said Jean "It is a surprise to have you here. Are you hungry?"  
  
Scott shook his head and looked for a free seat, but there weren't. Jean took him on her arms and sited him on her legs.  
  
"It's your cousin again, huh?" said Duncan.  
  
"Yeah, I am, so?" said Scott defiantly. Duncan raised his arm, but realized that was only a 7-years old boy.  
  
"Are you punching me or what?" said Scott.  
  
Duncan got very upset at the boy when he was bothering him, but he knew he couldn't punch him because Jean.  
  
"Stop it, Scott" said Jean.  
  
"Thanks Jean" said Duncan.  
  
"Can I have some soda please?" said Scott.  
  
"Yeah, drink" said Jean.  
  
Scott took Jean's soda and drink a gulp.  
  
"Thanks" said Scott "sorry for disturbing you, Duncan, I didn't mean it"  
  
"No problem, kid" said Duncan. He was still angry with Scott, but he didn't say shut up or other impolite thing because Jean would get angry with him.  
  
"That's the way it is supposed to be" said Jean.  
  
Jean hugged Scott. He thought to himself 'this is great, she hugs me for no reason!'.  
  
*I heard that, and I hug you because I want to hug you* Jean said telepathically to Scott.  
  
Scott smiled Jean and hugged her too. Duncan was getting more and more upset about Scott. The bell ringed.  
  
"Where are you going, Dwarf? What class do you have now?" said Duncan to Scott, who got upset at this.  
  
"Duncan, stop it" said Jean angrily.  
  
"Math, with Jean" said Scott "and then physics, with Jean"  
  
Duncan really got very angry at this. He was someway jealous about Scott. Jean started walking away with Scott by the hand.  
  
"Why did you bothered Duncan?" said Jean.  
  
"Because" said simply Scott.  
  
"Scott, since you became a child, you are acting different. I want you to be as the real Scott is" said Jean.  
  
"I'm going to try" said Scott "I promise"  
  
Jean believed it. Scott's word was the most pure thing on all the entire globe for her.  
  
"Okay, now lets go class" said Jean smiling.  
  
"Yeah" said Scott.  
  
When they arrived the classroom, the class had already start. Jean opened the door.  
  
"Oh, ms. Afton, may we come in?" said Jean worried.  
  
"Of coarse Jean, and. What is your name, my little prodigy child?" said the Teacher, looking at Scott.  
  
"Oh, my name is Christopher Scott Grey" said Scott.  
  
"Jean, come in and take place behind Scott" said the teacher. "Okay, thanks, and sorry for being late" said Scott.  
  
"Don't worry, darling, it is okay" said the teacher smiling at Scott. She gave Scott a candy. He ate it.  
  
*This is worrying me* Jean said telepathically to Scott.  
  
*Why?* questioned Scott, with the delicious candy on his mouth.  
  
*Because she normally is very bad* answered Jean.  
  
Scott laugh out loud and all the people looked at him. Taryn too.  
  
"What a cute boy!!" said Taryn, standing from her chair and taking Scott in arms. Scott tried to refuse, but Taryn held him very hard. Scott looked at Jean asking her help. She was very upset with Taryn, and went to her.  
  
"Get him down" said Jean.  
  
"Why, only because ms. Perfect says it?" said Taryn. All the class laugh at her joke. Jean was getting angrier, and she dragged Scott from Taryn's arms. The teacher looked at Jean angrily.  
  
"What is that kind of education, Ms. Grey? I thought you were a little bit more polite" said the teacher. Now, go for a detention in Principal's office"  
  
"No, that detention is mine. I was the first one starting this" said Scott, to Jean's surprise.  
  
"Scott, darling, please let the adults talk" said the teacher politely.  
  
"No, that detention is MINE" repeated Scott.  
  
"Scott, please, stop it, you do not deserve that detention as much as Jean deserves it" said Taryn.  
  
"Excuse, me but I have a detention waiting for me" said Scott, exiting the room.  
  
"Grey, stop him and come to class. No detention for anyone" said the teacher dryly.  
  
Jean was thinking while she was running after Scott. She was surprised about how the teacher stopped the detention for both of them, because she normally would gave double detention to each one. She knew this because it had happened before. Then she saw Scott in the floor, unconscious. When she was going to get him on her arms, the teacher Afton called her name.  
  
"Jean Grey!!! What had you made him?" said the teacher hysterically "go to the classroom, I will take care of this situation"  
  
"What? But."started Jean, but was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"GO" said the teacher very angry. When Jean disappeared of sight, the teacher let out a laugh, and took Scott on her arms. Instead of go to the infirmary, she went to the parking lot and putted Scott on the back seat and covered him completely with a sheet, so nobody could be able to see him on her car. When Jean was arriving the classroom, she saw the teacher go on her car through the window. She decided to go to the infirmary to see Scott. She headed to the infirmary, and when she arrived, she didn't saw Scott.  
  
"Are you looking for someone or something?" said the nurse on there. "Uhm, I'm looking for my cousin, he's a prodigy child, he is like 7 years old, and, has brown hair. He was unconscious, and the teacher Afton brought him here" said Jean.  
  
"Jean, darling, you are sick, I think, because, in first place, no one has come here since 9:00 o'clock, and I was here all the morning, second, no weak children on high school, and third, the Teacher Afton couldn't come today, she is sick" said the nurse.  
  
"What?" Jean was very afraid some bad thing had happened to Scott. It all made sense. The teacher was too different. She remembered the professor's words on the danger room that day: a sabotage. But who could..suddenly 2 names came to her mind: Mystic. Magneto.  
  
***************************** To be continued... 


	6. Magneto's nephew

A/N: Well, Y think I have nothing to say now, so hope you continue reading this story.  
  
***************************** Chapter 6  
  
Jean had a lot of melt emotions on her heart, this melt was composed from anger, upsetting and someway worrying. She blamed herself for the fact that Scott were in Magneto's hands. She didn't realize it was a trap in time. She was very worried. Something brought her to reality.  
  
"Jean, dear, you should come in, I have to check you, you look really bad on one side" said the nurse.  
  
Jean's head was a mess. She was someway unable to contact the professor telepathically. When the nurse brought her to reality, she ran to the garden and started flying with her TK the faster as she could. When she was flying above the street, she saw Kurt. She slowed down and shouted for him.  
  
"KURT!!!" shouted Jean.  
  
"Vat?" said Kurt, turning to face a very worried and upset Jean "vat's vrong?  
  
"Don't ask questions and take me to the institute" said Jean, leaving no space for a regret.  
  
"Okay" said Kurt, teleporting away with Jean. They arrived to the institute. Covered with tears, she looked for professor Xavier. She founded him on the library. She ran to him desperately. When he turned to face her, he saw her covered with tears and anger melted on her face.  
  
"Jean, what's wrong?" said the professor, unable to read Jean's mind because of her confusion.  
  
"Professor, its.........him......... she.........they.........it.........hurt him!!.........no!........." said Jean, unable to speak well.  
  
"Jean, dear, calm down and tell me what's wrong, count to ten, slowly and calmed" said the professor.  
  
Jean tried to get the words. It was too difficult for her to concentrate in such cases. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"It's Scott, professor!!!" said Jean. "He is in danger, he is in a very high danger!!!"  
  
"Why?" said the professor.  
  
"Because of Mystic!!! She could lie me!!!" said Jean crying "Scott is only 7!!! He can't get out of their hands by himself!!"  
  
"We will find him, Jean, don't worry" said the professor, very worried too "but I'm sure he is okay and he will know what to do"  
  
"Find who?" said Logan, entering the room.  
  
"Logan, please go and search Mystic's smell on Bayville's High School. Scott has disappeared" said the professor "Meanwhile, I will be searching on cerebro"  
  
"And me?" said Jean very afraid.  
  
"You will stay here Jean, you can't do anything" said the professor.  
  
"But professor, this was MY fault, I have to do SOMETHING!!!!" said Jean.  
  
"Jean, calm down, Scott is very intelligent and he will be okay" said the professor.  
  
"Please, professor, I need to..." Jean started, but was interrupted.  
  
"I SAID NO, JEAN, GO AND DO WATHEVER OTHER THING, DO NOT DISTURB ME ANYMORE, DON'T YOU SEE I AM DOING WHAT I CAN? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" said the professor.  
  
Jean knew the professor wasn't like this. Something was up, and she knew it, but don't realize it. Finally she got it.  
  
"I won't be deceived two times!!!" screamed Jean. She moved her hand and the professor was send away flying. He stroke his head and went unconscious. Wolverine saw Jean confused, when he finally realized it was not the professor, was Mystic, because after going unconscious she morphed back.  
  
"You are good, Jeannie. Now to find Scott, and the..." started wolverine, but suddenly a known voice interrupted him.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Logan, I found the professor lying on his bed with the door locked!!!" said Kitty, running down the stairs were Wolverine and Jean were.  
  
Logan ran to the professor's room, while Jean tried to read Mystic's mind. Ten minutes later, Wolverine returned followed by the professor, who was now awake.  
  
"Professor!!!" said Jean "Scott was kidnapped by Magneto!!!"  
  
"Jean, Jean, please, calm down, I will try to read Mystic's mind and find out what Magneto wants from Scott and where we can found both of them" said the professor. With a nod, Logan carried Mystic to the lab, and the professor putted his hands on her temples and started searching for answers. Mystic's mind was a total mess. On one side, she had memories about her past and Kurt. On the other side, she had memories about Magneto and all the Acolytes and Brotherhood. The professor continued searching through all her mind. She saw images from Scott's accident on plane when he was little. He saw all of them. Then he saw her and Magneto sabotage Scott's plane. She saw her morph on Storm and start a big storm. He saw magneto controlling Scott's plane. He saw Mystic summon a thunder, and Magneto putting the plane in the middle of it. Immediately, the professor went out Mystic's mind, very sad.  
  
"What happened professor, where is Scott?" said Jean.  
  
"I- don't- know" said the professor.  
  
"Is something wrong, Charles?" said Wolverine.  
  
"I'm afraid yes. I searched though Mystic's mind and I saw something that Scott will know soon, and will hurt him strongly." Said the professor.  
  
"What could hurt Scott that bad?" said Jean.  
  
"Something related with" the professor took a brief sigh and continued "his parents" finally said.  
  
"That will not hurt him that bad" said Wolverine.  
  
"What I am trying to say, is, I knew that the accident was not an accident, was a plan" said the professor. Jean looked at him terrified.  
  
"My god, we have to find him before he knows it!!!!" Said Jean.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott waked up. He tried to open his eyes, but they were tightly closed by some kind of special metal, the one that was on Wolverine's claws. Then a voice came from other place.  
  
"Welcome, my dear nephew" said the known voice.  
  
"What?" said Scott confused.  
  
"What your ears hear, my dear Scott" said the voice "I am your uncle"  
  
"No, it, it just can't be!!!" Said Scott "you are Magneto, stop lying me!!!!"  
  
"It's not a lie" said Magneto.  
  
"Yes, it has to be!!!" said Scott.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" said Magneto "Oh, yeah, I remember now, your accident caused you a brain damage, didn't it?"  
  
"Stop it!!!" said Scott.  
  
"Uhm, and I think your mummy and daddy's accident was not an accident, you know?" said Magneto.  
  
"You are insane!!!" said Scott trying to take the metal away from his eyes.  
  
"Let me tell you the whole story" said Magneto.  
  
*****************************  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Scott grow, but nobody is happy

A/N: Well, nothing to say for now, but.... maybe an apologize for being so late on this chapter, but, it's because my time on the computer is short (guess who doesn't let me stay more time, . . . yeah, you guessed, my mom) and I have been making my internet page, so... I'm really sorry.  
  
***************************** Chapter 7  
  
Scott was trying to get away that place before his rage grow up because of Magneto, who was talking to him with an I-hate-you voice.  
  
"Your father was my brother. I always hated him, he was the perfect guy. He had all the things I had dreamed on. Girls, money, intelligence, and, he was the most powerful mutant on all the entire globe." Said Magneto.  
  
"Wh. What?" said Scott, incredulous, not believing his ears "The. the most powerful?"  
  
"Yeah" said Magneto "and I was the second one in this world, and still"  
  
"Why still? You have killed him, that's what you expected to, isn't it? Uh, isn't it?" shouted Scott, with his temper growing to the highest point.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I expected to, because he still loved me, and he made his testament at your name" said Magneto "but if you died, I was going to have the money and I was going to be the most powerful mutant on all the world"  
  
"And why aren't you now? Oh, yeah, because Xavier is MORE POWERFUL than you?" said Scott, preparing his eyes for a big shot.  
  
"No, Xavier is not more powerful than me" said Magneto "YOU are the most powerful mutant on all the world"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course" said Scott, with sarcasm on his voice.  
  
"But you are now on my side" said Magneto.  
  
"I will be dead before being on your side" said Scott.  
  
"I don't think, so, my little Scott" said Magneto "Remember my dear machine, the one that changed you and your brother on my great asteroid M? I have reconstructed it, this time more powerful and with much more capacity" added Magneto.  
  
Scott was terrified. If he was in bad hands with the greatest power on all the world, he was going to destroy it without even knowing it. He was going to hurt humans and mutants. He was going to hurt her friends. He was going to hurt the X-men, and he knew the professor Xavier wouldn't let X-men hurt him. He was going to hurt Jean. Suddenly, a blast came out from his eyes, barely passing behind Magneto.  
  
*****************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the institute, the real professor Xavier was searching for Scott on Cerebro, when he caught the signal of Scott's powers.  
  
*X-men, prepare yourself and go to Blackbird right now" said the professor telepathically.  
  
Three minutes later, the X-men were riding the Blackbird in searching of Scott.  
  
The professor caught an image of Scott having trouble with Magneto.  
  
"Hurry up, Logan, I'm afraid it is too late" said the professor.  
  
"I'm on my way, Charles, I'm sure Scott will know how to handle this" said Logan.  
  
"I'm afraid this is too much for him" said the professor, worrying more and more.  
  
"HURRY LOGAN!!!!!" shouted Jean.  
  
"Hey Red, calm down, everything it's ok, don't worry, Jeannie" said Logan.  
  
"Scott is in danger" said Jean.  
  
"But he will know how to. . ."  
  
While the X-men discuss the theme, the professor caught an image of Scott being captured by Magneto, and he was being attached to a big metal bed on the center of the room.  
  
"Hurry up!!" said Xavier "he has been captured!!"  
  
"We have arrived, Charles" said Ororo.  
  
"X-men, save Scott, I will stay here and think about some things" said the professor.  
  
The X-men went to the rescue, and entered the room. Then the only thing they saw, was Magneto pushing a button, and the metal bed that was attached to Scott's body started to move inside a cage, trapping him there. Then Magneto laugh and Jean tried to punch him.  
  
"Calm down. The pain in his body will last in a few months" said Magneto laughing and laughing "and he is not going to remember you"  
  
"He would never forget me" said Jean, her temper going up.  
  
"Now I have the most powerful mutant on all the entire globe" said Magneto.  
  
"What is that machine going to do to him?" said Kitty, trying to enter the machine.  
  
"That is useless" said Magneto "that machine is against mutant powers, only mine can be used, and if someone tries to break the machine, Scott will die"  
  
Jean could feel the pain that Scott could feel inside the machine.  
  
"Stop it!!!" said Jean.  
  
Suddenly, a telepath link opened in her mind. Someone was talking to her. She listened to Scott's normal voice though pain.  
  
*J. Jean.please, you. you must go out of here. go. and get. safe on the. Blackbird* said Scott.  
  
*But, Scott. . .*  
  
*GO!!!!!* said Scott.  
  
"X-men, let's go" said Jean.  
  
"But, ve have to." started Kurt.  
  
"We have to go" said Jean "It doesn't make sense"  
  
"Finally understudied?" said Magneto.  
  
The X-men got out of the building.  
  
"Kurt, teleport us to the Blackbird" said Jean.  
  
With a confused nod, Kurt teleported the team to the Blackbird. Suddenly the link opened again.  
  
*Are. . .you safe?* said Scott.  
  
*Yeah, we are* said Jean.  
  
*Okay* said Scott.  
  
In a blink, all the building exploded.  
  
"My god, Scott!!!!" said the professor "search for him, X-men"  
  
Jean and the others started searching for Scott. Fifteen minutes later, Logan shouted.  
  
"Hey, all of you, I have founded him!!!!"  
  
The others went to the place where Logan was. They saw the normal Scott lying on the floor, bleeding, with his body covered on wounds, hurts and dozens of deep gashes. Logan grabbed him and ran to the Blackbird. The others followed. The professor was waiting for them.  
  
"Logan, you are taking control of the plane. Maximum velocity. Jean, lie him on the back of the plane. Grab the first aid kit and try to heal him" said the professor.  
  
Jean used her TK to lift Scott and lie him on the floor. She did exactly what the professor ordered. She was putting alcohol on his wounds, when they arrived to the Institute. Logan took him to the Infirmary, let Ororo and Xavier enter, and closed the door. The others waited impatiently out of the infirmary. The professor didn't came out in a lot of time. 3 hours later Evan and Kitty leave. Then, 4 hours later, Kurt and Rogue leave too. Jean was the only remaining there. She was going to leave too, when the infirmary's door opened. The professor came out with a worried face. Logan had a big sad face and Ororo was very upset.  
  
"What happened? How is he?" said Jean, afraid of hearing a bad new.  
  
"Nothing good, Jean, he has both legs, five ribs, right arm and a foot broken" said the professor "He has a dozen of deep gashes and serious injuries on all his body"  
  
"And we don't expect him to live much more" said Logan.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Jean, tears going out from her eyes.  
  
"He's got a coma" said Ororo.  
  
"And, and we are not sure he is going to wake up" said the professor "only something really miraculous could save him"  
  
***************************** To be continued... 


	8. Not finished yet

A/N: Thanks for R&R!!! Uhm, and sorry for the broken neck, I think I really mean another thing, but, you know, I'm so ignorant, well the truth , I really mean it "injured" (you know, you injury yours and you get a really weird thing and that's all). sorry again!!!  
  
***************************** "What?" said Kitty, coming out from a wall. "In a coma? You have to be joking!!!!"  
  
"Unfortunately I'm not kidding" said the professor, very sad.  
  
"Vat is not a joke?" said Kurt, teleporting in front of Kitty. "Vhy are you so speechless, Jean? Vats vrong professeer?  
  
Tears began to fall down on Jean's cheek. She covered her face and ran to the infirmary, but Logan stopped her, holding her arm.  
  
"He is too injured, Jean, he could die with a simple touch, he is hardly breathing with a machine helping him" said Ororo.  
  
"Sorry, Redd, none of us wanted the one-eyed kid in that condition" said Logan.  
  
"Logan, this is not time to be kidding" said the professor.  
  
"Vat? Scott got in a coma?" said Kurt.  
  
"Yes. He will die soon" said Logan.  
  
"That is right. Only something really miraculous would save him" said Ororo.  
  
"Scott..." said Jean crying.  
  
"Jean, please calm down. You can enter there and be with him if you promise not to touch him, well, not too hard, only his face and his hands, please" said the professor "and be careful, we detected a hole on his stomach"  
  
Jean nodded and enter in the room.  
  
"Vat a bout us? Ve are his friends too!!!" said Kurt, getting upset.  
  
"Yeah!!!" said Kitty.  
  
"What are ya' talkin' 'bout? Said Rogue, coming from her and Kitty's room "How is Scott?"  
  
"He is in a coma, and the professer won't let us pass and see him" said Kurt.  
  
"A coma?" said Evan, not too sad about the question.  
  
"Nah, he will wake up, ah now him" said Rogue.  
  
"There are 99% of possibilities versus him" said Logan.  
  
"What? 99? That lets Scott without a lot of opportunities!!!" said Evan.  
  
All the team stayed in silence for a while. Back in the infirmary, Jean was holding Scott's hand and crying on it. Tears rolled on his arm, and landed on his bed.  
  
"You... you can't leave us, Scott, you can't" said Jean "wake up, come on"  
  
Scott was hardly breathing, like Ororo said, and he was very injured.  
  
"Please" added Jean.  
  
An hour later, Jean fall asleep on Scott's big pillow, next to him. The professor noticed that Scott's pulse got better after Jean entered the room. He smiled and went to rest to his own room. It had been a long and bad day. But he someway (maybe because he was a telepath) knew that all the team would pass though this.  
  
The next day, Jean woke up exactly where she felt asleep the past day. She looked at Scott. He looked a lot better.  
  
"You are better, aren't you?" Jean whispered to Scott's ear "I'm coming later, I'm taking a bath"  
  
Jean kissed Scott's pale cheek and went out the room. When she was on her way to the bathroom, she saw a shadow an the window. When she looked there again, the shadow was gone.  
  
"I must be imagining things" Jean told herself, when Logan appeared.  
  
"Redd, go with Scott immediately, you have to protect him, Mystic has escaped from her cage" said Logan "and the professor sensed another 2 mutants' presences"  
  
"What? Who's presences?" said Jean.  
  
"Sabertooth's and... Magneto's" said Logan.  
  
"Isn't Magneto supposed to be death?" said Jean, her anger growing.  
  
"Yeah, but, he is too smart" said Logan "now go with Scott, any weird thing, contact me, I'm going to look for them with my nose"  
  
Jean ran to the infirmary. Luckily, Scott was there, lying on the bed, not in a different position.  
  
"You are so lucky" said Jean.  
  
Suddenly, she saw the same shadow that she saw when she was on the way to the bathroom.  
  
"He was..." said a known voice behind her.  
  
"Leave him alone" said Jean, forming a telekinetic shield to protect Scott and herself.  
  
Suddenly, the wall broke and Magneto and Sabertooth entered the room.  
  
"If the fool doesn't want to be on my side, he isn't going to be in yours" said Magneto.  
  
Jean called Logan telepathically.  
  
"You won't be able to hold that shield for a long time" said Mystic.  
  
"It isn't going to be necessary, the X-men will protect Scott with their lives if it is necessary" said Jean.  
  
"They are going to be busy" said Magneto. Then all the Acolytes and the brotherhood walked into the room.  
  
"We are in problems, Scott" said Jean.  
  
The Acolytes and the brotherhood started attacking Jean and Scott, but it was useless. Then the X-men arrived, and started fighting them. Gambit stopped attacking and went with Rogue.  
  
"Hi cherry" Gambit told Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, but ah need to help mah friends" said Rogue, and left Gambit alone.  
  
"Gambit is very unlucky" said Gambit to himself, staying out of the battle, thinking about Rogue.  
  
Meanwhile in the battle, Kurt and Bobby were fighting Lance, Kitty and Jubilee were fighting the Blob, Berzerker was fighting Toad, Evan and Multiple were fighting Pietro, Rogue and Wolf started fighting Magneto. Storm was fighting Mystic, and Logan was fighting Pyro and Sabertooth. Colossus was there, trying to force the shield to open, but Amara and Cannonball faced him. Xavier was helping Jean telepathically.  
  
Approximately half an hour later, the battle continued, this time with less people on it. Kurt, Bobby, Lance, Jubilee, the Blob, Toad, Berzerker, Evan, Multiple, Wolfbane, Mystic, Pyro, Pietro, Amara, Kitty and Cannonball had fainted during the battle. Only Colossus, Magneto, Sabertooth, Logan, Storm, Xavier, Rogue and Jean have stay on their feet. Logan started fighting Colossus and Storm fought Sabertooth, and Rogue was fighting Magneto.  
  
"Professor, I don't think I will be able to hold it much more" said Jean.  
  
"Come en, Jean, you can do this, you won't let the person that knows you better than anyone ever has or ever will die, will you?" said the professor in response.  
  
"I. I. " started Jean, but suddenly Scott started moving a lot.  
  
"He is waking up" said the professor surprised and happy. Then in a blink, Storm, Sabertooth and Rogue fainted. The shield disappeared. Scott was vulnerable. But, Magneto, instead of going for Scott, went for Charles and hit him on his head, and he fainted. Now he went for Jean, who was almost fainting. He tied Jean with a piece of metal and was going to hit her with another metal. Jean closed her eyes waiting for the metal to hit her, but nothing. When she opened her eyes, he saw Magneto torturing Logan, who had stopped the metal that was going to hit her. She saw colossus lying there. At least Scott was fine. Then Logan fainted from the pain.  
  
"Now, my dear, returning to our talk," Magneto said, and took the metal again. She closed her eyes again and murmured a phrase.  
  
"Sorry, Scott, I. I loved you" whispered Jean. Suddenly a known noise sounded. Scott's optic blasts. She opened her eyes, and saw Magneto fainting and Scott collapsing to the floor. She wasn't able to catch him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Scott" said Jean, cheerful about having him okay (well, not okay) but alive in front of her eyes. With his last effort, he hardly stood up and blasted the metal that was wrapped on Jean's body, and collapsed again. Jean hugged him once and again, cuddling his body with hers.  
  
"What...what you said, was true?" said Scott, very tired.  
  
"Yeah, it IS true, I love you so much" said Jean, kissing him on the cheek "how do you feel about me?" she added, afraid that the answer would be 'just friends'.  
  
"I feel the same way" said Scott, touching her red hair "or even stronger"  
  
"I doubt you love me more than I love you" said Jean, resting her cheek on his head.  
  
"Well, I have to leave you" said Jean a while later, putting Scott on his bed with her TK.  
  
"See you, and thanks" said Scott.  
  
Jean went to the destroyed infirmary and putted all the Acolytes and the Brotherhood on the outsides of the Institute. This was very hard for Jean, because she was tired. Then, with the last bit of strength that she had, she putted each X-men on each one's rooms. She went to her room, but then suddenly she stopped to think. She turned and headed instead to Scott's room. He was asleep. She lied next to him, and hugged him before she felt asleep.  
  
***************************** To be continued... 


	9. The relaxing time

A/N: Well, think I'm back, and, honestly I'm not sure I can continue writing this fan fiction, my imagination is going down, and the few ideas I had are already written on other fan fictions. Promise I'm going to try.  
  
***************************** Chapter 9  
  
Kurt was the first one to wake up, around 6:00 a.m.. His body was completely aching, and he was trying to remember what happened. Suddenly some of the images of last day passed through his head.  
  
"Scott!!" said Kurt, before teleporting himself to the infirmary. The infirmary had a terrible look, destroyed. "Vhere is Scott?" said Kurt to himself.  
  
Then, he looked outside and saw all the Acolytes and the Brotherhood lying unconscious on the institute's outsides. He teleported there and saw them.  
  
"One, two, three..." he was numbering the people in front of him. "Zey are complete".  
  
Then, before they waked up, he teleported all of them one by one to far places. When he finished, he went to Kitty's room, and waked her up.  
  
"What's going on?" said Kitty, who, like Kurt, didn't remember nothing at the beginning.  
  
"To be honest, I don't remember very vell vhat happened yesterday, I only remember ve vere protecting Scott, vho is in a coma, but I can't find him" said Kurt.  
  
"No way, let's go and wake the others up" said Kitty.  
  
Slowly, they went room by room, waking all the team up. Finally they reached Jean's door, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Great, now Jean is missing too" said Evan, his body aching too.  
  
But they did a mistake, they didn't bother to check Scott's room.  
  
*X-men, I need you at the meeting room right now* said the professor, telepathically.  
  
3 minutes later, they were in the round-shaped desk.  
  
"X-men, we are all here to discuss about Scott" said the professor "Unfortunately, I weren't awake when the battle finished, Magneto hit my head, and made me black out, but someway we are waked up in our beds. Did someone has an idea of where Jean is?"  
  
"Maybe Magneto took her" said Wolverine, with a worried face "I tried to protect her, Magneto was going to hit her, but he made me black out too, it's all my fault"  
  
"No" said Kurt "Magneto, the Acolytes and all the bad guys vere ported by me early in the morning, they vere outside there, all of them, including Mystic"  
  
The professor stopped speaking for a moment. He thought. Finally he spoke, and the others shut up.  
  
"Did you check on Scott's bedroom?" said the professor.  
  
"Uhm, erm..." started Kurt.  
  
"You two are so intelligent, guys" said Rogue with sarcasm, referring to Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"I'll check for you" said Wolverine.  
  
He went to Scott's room and opened the door. There they were, hugging each other, sleeping deeply. Logan smiled and left the room. He headed to the office once again.  
  
"And what?" said Evan. "They both are there," said Logan "cuddling asleep. Seems Scott isn't in coma anymore"  
  
All the X-men let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you want me to wake them up?" said Logan.  
  
"No, let them sleep. I think Jean is tired, because I have the idea she was the one that putted all of us in each one's bed, and Scott..." said the professor, but didn't finish, Jean interrupted him.  
  
"Huh, sorry, am I interrupting?" she said.  
  
"Of coarse not, Jean, could you please, sit down and tell us what happened with all the details?" said the professor.  
  
"Well I was there..." and Jean started to tell the story, and she stopped in the part when Scott waked up, interrupted by Logan.  
  
"You said he got to his feet?" said Ororo, surprised. Jean nodded. "but, wasn't he supposed to have both legs and a foot broken??!!!"  
  
"It's true!!!!" said Logan, surprised too.  
  
"I saw the huge pain on his face" said Jean, erasing the smile from her face. "It is all my fault if he got more hurt than he was".  
  
"Jean, I care about you, and I don't care if die for you" a known voice said weakly from behind her. It was Scott. All the others gave him a welcome look.  
  
"Scott? But how...?" started Jean, turning to face him. His face was reflecting the pain of his legs and arm. He was helping himself with a pair of crutches, but still was supporting some weight of his body in his broken legs, and of coarse in his arm. Jean could see this, and fast used her telekinesis to hold him in midair. Scott smiled at her and sighed. He couldn't find the words to say.  
  
"Thanks" he finally found the word he was looking for.  
  
"No problem" said Jean, and looked for an available chair on the room. She saw one next to Kitty. She moved Bobby (who was next to her) with her telekinesis to the chair next to Kitty.  
  
"Hey!!!" he said in midair. All the X-men laugh out loud. Jean placed Scott next to her, and give him a hug, being careful of not touching one of his injuries or hug him too hard because of his ribs.  
  
"Scott, you should go back to your room and rest. I will send someone to buy some new medicines and bandages. Please, Logan, go and buy all the necessary for a first aid kit and lots of bandages. Jean, please go with Scott, and if you wish to stay there, you can" said the professor.  
  
"Thanks" said Jean, levitating Scott and heading to his room.  
  
When they arrived, she sat Scott on the couch on his room. She then sat next to him. There was a fight inside Scott's mind. He was seeing the possibility of asking Jean out to a date.  
  
"Uhm, Jean, I, I, I would want to, I would want to..." but Scott couldn't find the words.  
  
Jean hugged him.  
  
"I love the look on your face when you are nervous" said Jean, hugging him again. Scott felt very happy.  
  
"I, I,..." said Scott, but again, the words wouldn't came out.  
  
"You organize that head of yours and then talk" said Jean, touching softly his head. Scott felt he was on heaven. He had what he always wished: Jean caring for him, Jean being with him, Jean hugging him. He felt on a land of dreams. Suddenly, he felt asleep. Jean noticed this, and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
"I wish you were okay, really I wish it" Jean whispered to his ear. He moved a little. She levitated him to his bed, and smiled at him.  
  
***************************** To be continued... 


	10. Scott's pains

A/N: I you hate Duncan, this (or the next) chapter is absolutely for you!!! Hey, I think you are giving me some more ideas with your reviews, and I promise, It's exciting for me to get reviews. I hope continue receiving, and, I am really thankful with all those who send me reviews. Again, thanks!!!!  
  
***************************** Chapter 10  
  
Scott had been lying on his bed asleep for two hours. Jean had been there sitting on his coach, only watching him all the time. Jean deduced that he knew she was there, because he didn't snore during the whole time. She continued watching his chest raise when he breathed, and listening to his breath. He looked like a complete angel (not counting those awfully deep wounds all around his body). She felt bad for him. But, how did that explosion had make him all those injuries? It was not the only factor that caused him all the bad things, and she knew it. But, what else could have done that? What did Scott did for being so injured? Both legs, a foot, five ribs, etc., broken. Did he attacked himself? But. why? A lot of questions were now in Jean's head. Suddenly, Scott started gasping fiercely and moaning from pain. Jean got up from the coach and watched in horror as one of the biggest injuries of the stomach started bleeding. She quickly grabbed a cloth from his and took off his T-shirt. She started cleaning the blood with the cloth and called the professor.  
  
*Professor, please, come here, I need help!!!* Jean practically screamed on the professor's head.  
  
*Jean, please, try to calm down, I'm heading there* answered the professor, fearing that Scott was in danger.  
  
The door opened, Logan entered, and the professor was behind him with a very worried face. The first thing Logan did, was screaming Kurt.  
  
"ELF!!!" said Logan. Kurt quickly appeared behind him.  
  
"Vat happened?" said Kurt, looking at Scott.  
  
"Go quickly to the drug store and buy some disinfectants of the strongest ones for the worst cases" said Logan and gave Kurt not least than 300 dollars without even looking at the cash "If they don't want to sell you the drugs, then give them this" Logan gave him a little paper with some estrange letters on it. "GO!!!!"  
  
Kurt ported in a blink.  
  
"Jeannie, please, calm down, the Elf is going to be back with the medicaments and Scott will be okay" said Logan, who was trying to calm down Jean, but it was useless.  
  
"This is not going to be easy for him" said Jean, tears flowing again, but this time silently. Kurt then ported back with a pack full of the best drugs for infected injuries. Logan grabbed the drugs and started choosing between them. He quickly read the back of the medicaments. Xavier almost screamed in his head.  
  
*Use the red one, the red one!!!!* Xavier send telepathically to Logan, who grabbed the medicine and gave orders to Kurt again.  
  
"Now, Elf, go quickly and bring me some cotton" ordered Logan.  
  
Kurt ported and in a second return to Scott's room with a piece of cotton on his left hand and the whole packet on the other hand. Logan grabbed the cotton and put some of the red medicament on the it.  
  
"This is going to hurt you, Cyke" said Logan. Jean took off the piece of cloth that was holding Scott's blood. Logan applied the red liquid on Scott's hurt. Scott started moving fiercely from the pain that the liquid was causing him.  
  
"Come on, Cyke, don't move!!" said Logan in an annoyed voice. Scott continued moving a lot. "Jeannie, could you help me please?"  
  
Jean hold Scott's hands. She whispered him some words.  
  
"Please, do not move, you have to be strong, believe me, I know this is not easy, so please, be a good boy and behave" Jean whispered in his ear. Scott seemed to listen to her. He didn't move a muscle when she free his hands.  
  
"That's a lot better" said Logan.  
  
He finished applying Scott the liquid. He moaned once and again of pain, but didn't move.  
  
"Very good, Logan and Jean" said the professor smiling with a relief face "now, let's let him rest a while, if you please go out of here..." said the professor.  
  
Jean wasn't sure leaving Scott alone.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Jean, he will be okay" said the professor "now lets leave him alone".  
  
"Okay" said Jean defeated. She gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and was going to go out of the room when Kurt ported in with the phone on his hand. Scott woke up, but nobody noticed. He decided to stay in silence while Jean spoke with the one that was calling her.  
  
"Uhm, Er..." started Kurt.  
  
"Who is it Kurt?" said Jean.  
  
"Vell, its Duncan" said Kurt.  
  
Jean putted a worried face on her look. She looked at Scott, and thought he was still asleep (but wasn't). Scott felt like his heart flipped very hard, but still didn't move.  
  
"Oh, not now" said Jean under her breath. She took the phone and answered it.  
  
"Uhm, hello? Jean answered the phone.  
  
"Oh, hello Jean, it's Duncan, your boyfriend" answered Duncan. Scott and Logan could hear the conversation because they had special hearing abilities, Scott for being blind and Logan for his mutation.  
  
"Hi Duncan" said Jean.  
  
"How are you Jean? You haven't seen me in the whole weekend or even called me, its everything okay?" said Duncan.  
  
"I'm afraid not everything is okay, Duncan, Scott had been seriously injured, and I'm taking care about him" said Jean. Scott felt happy.  
  
"C'mon, Jean, that Scott Losers is going to be okay, let's meet in my car in one hour, okay?" said Duncan.  
  
"Like I said, Duncan, I'm taking care of Scott, and I cant go out right now, and don't call him a looser, cause he is not" said Jean, getting angry. Scott felt happier.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I will not call him a looser, but please come with me for an ice cream, or something like that" said Duncan.  
  
"Okay, Duncan, but only for a while" said Jean, looking at Scott. He felt sick again. Jean was going out with Duncan again.  
  
"Great!!! I will met you at your home on 10 minutes" said Duncan. "And don't worry, I will enter to visit Losers , uh, I mean, Summers"  
  
Scott felt very bad. He felt worst than a fish out of the sea. He was both hurt: physical and psychological.  
  
***************************** To be continued... 


	11. Duncan's time

A/N: Well this is definitively the Duncan's haters chapter, I wont tell you more, better Read and Review!!!(thanks all those who do this).  
  
***************************** Chapter 11  
  
Scott suddenly felt, after all the happiness that he felt a few minutes ago, very depressed. Jean was going out with Duncan again. Wolverine was angry too.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, Redd, you are staying here taking care of Cyke" said a furious Wolverine.  
  
"What?" said Jean with an annoyed voice.  
  
Scott felt better in that moment. She wasn't going out with Duncan. But he felt guilty. All this was his fault. If Jean was happy, Scott was happy. If Jean was with Duncan, Scott deduced she were happy. And he had to feel happy too. So he wasn't going to let Logan make Jean feel bad. Something he didn't knew, was that he actually was reflecting what he was thinking, so the professor and Jean could read his mind as easy as reading a comic book. The professor smiled when Scott actually spoke.  
  
"No, Logan, let Jean go, I'm going to be okay" said Scott, forcing a sincere smile. He looked very sad, because, no matter what, he wished to be near Jean all the time he could. But this wasn't the time. The bell ringed and Jean ran to the door. She arrived to Scott's room, but this time with Duncan behind her.  
  
"Hey, lo..., I mean, Summers" said Duncan with a silly grin, like if he were trying to made Scott mad.  
  
"Stop it, Duncan" said Jean, glaring at him.  
  
"Now what little blond haired boy?" said Logan.  
  
"Uhm, Logan, could you please..." said Jean, with a grin.  
  
"Let's let alone the kids, Logan" said the professor.  
  
"Yeah, just call me if you need something or if this rich blond haired boy is disturbing you, Scott" said Logan.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Logan" said Scott.  
  
When Logan and the professor were the far enough, Duncan started disturbing Scott.  
  
"And, what happened you? The girls slapped your poor face?" said Duncan, laughing from his own joke.  
  
"Yeah, sure Duncan" said Scott, trying to stay calmed.  
  
"Stop it you two" said Jean.  
  
"Please, Jean, this is between him and I" said Duncan.  
  
"Don't talk to her in that tone" said Scott, now his temper raising.  
  
"Stop it!!" said Jean "Duncan, please..."  
  
"Jean..." said Duncan.  
  
"How can you talk like that to you girlfriend?" said Jean.  
  
"Sorry, Jean, let's go" said Duncan, smiling at Scott.  
  
"Yeah. . ."said Jean.  
  
Duncan and Jean left Scott alone. He was very angry and depressed, and 10 minutes later, he was fast asleep. The professor entered the room, and touched Scott's forehead. He was very hot. He had fever. Very high fever. The professor called Logan telepathically.  
  
*Logan, go to the drugstore and buy some medicines for the fever, and please, go as fast as you can*  
  
*Okay, Chuck, but tell me, is something wrong with Scott?*  
  
*Yes, Logan, he has a very high fever, please hurry up*  
  
*Okay, Chuck*  
  
The professor then cut the link, and he putted some wet clothes on Scott's forehead. Then Rogue entered the room.  
  
"My god, is he okay?" said Rogue.  
  
"I'm afraid he is not, Rogue, he got a high fever" answered the professor.  
  
"What? But why? He was okay" said Rogue.  
  
"Yes, he was, but his temper grew when Duncan arrived here for Jean, and I think that that's the factor that caused Scott's fever" said the professor, sad.  
  
"She's the only responsible" said Rogue, angry. She had lost her feelings for Scott, but she cared for him as a friend. Scott had something especial: he could understand her, something that nobody else could do as good as Scott. She turned and left the room when Logan entered.  
  
"What's happening to the kid?" said Logan, handing the medicine to the professor.  
  
"He has fever" said the professor.  
  
"Not Scott, the other kid, Rogue" said Logan.  
  
"She is mad at Jean because of Duncan's fight with Scott" said the professor.  
  
"We have to inject him besides giving him the medicine" said Logan.  
  
"Please, help me holding his arm tightly so he can't move it" said the professor "and I will inject him"  
  
"Okay, Charles" said Logan, holding Scott's arm tightly. Then when the professor injected the burning liquid, Scott let out a moan of pain, still asleep.  
  
"Sorry, Scott, it's for your own health" said the professor.  
  
Meanwhile, Duncan was eating an ice-cream with Jean. He was trying to convince her to go to his house, but she knew his real intentions.  
  
In the institute, again, Rogue was talking to the X-men. They agree to give Duncan a lesson. They all went out to go "shopping". Then they saw Duncan's car. Spyke threw some spikes to the wheels, making them deflate. Kitty passed through the car's motor, making impossible for the car to move or turn on again. Rogue putted some dust pricks goad on all the car, including the passenger sit.  
  
Kurt took all the mirrors from the car and putted some paint in the front from the car.  
  
"Now let's get Duncan" said Rogue. She used Mystic's abilities to morph in a big strong man.  
  
"Good, sis" said Kurt.  
  
They all entered the mall. Rogue/men took Duncan by the neck and cut his breathing.  
  
"Stop it!!" said Jean. Kurt ported and took her without letting her do something.  
  
Rogue/men punched Duncan's face twice, and threw him to the floor. She kicked his face and stomach. He was screaming in pain. She finally stopped and whispered some words to him.  
  
"Never mess up with Scott again"  
  
Rogue/man left. She morphed back and met the other x-men.  
  
"Why did you do that?" said Jean.  
  
"Because you, instead of being with Scott taking care of him, you come here with this Jerk and make him feel bad, and besides that, you let the Jerk insult Scott. His temper grew and now he has a high fever" said Rogue with an annoyed voice, almost screaming Jean.  
  
"He has fever? My god, take me with Scott, now!! Said Jean.  
  
"Okay" said Kurt, teleporting all the team.  
  
***************************** to be continued... 


	12. Finally

A/N: Hello!!! Uhm. I want to give an apologize to everyone if the last chapter sucks, and if this one is too short, but I didn't know what to write, the inspiration went out of my head. I hope you enjoyed the story, because I think this is the last chapter, but it's not a sure thing.  
  
***************************** Chapter 12  
  
Jean and the rest of the x-men arrived home. Jean ran to Scott's room, but it was locked. She opened it with her telekinesis, but the professor stepped in front of her, not letting her pass.  
  
"Please, professor, I need to see him" said Jean.  
  
"Sorry, Jean, but he has a high temper" said the professor. Then Jean saw over the professor.  
  
Logan was sit next to Scott, who was asleep, forcing Scott's mouth open and introducing some medicine. Scott tried to spit the medicine unconsciously, but Logan covered his mouth.  
  
"I know it's not delicious, kid, but you need it" said Logan. When Logan was sure Scott had drunk the medicine, he discovered his mouth. Then he took a thermometer and placed it on Scott's mouth.  
  
"How many, Logan?" said the professor.  
  
"Not good, Chuck, 39°"  
  
"39°??!!!!" said Jean "my god, we have to do something, why is his fever so high?"  
  
"Because of his temper, it was very high in the fight with Duncan" said the professor.  
  
"This is my fault, I'm so sorry Scott" said Jean.  
  
"Time for another injection, Charles" said Logan, handing the professor the injection's needle.  
  
"Please, Jean, go and do your homework or something else" said the professor.  
  
"Please, professor, let me stay with him, this is all my fault, I have to do something for apologizing, I will take care of him, please" pleaded Jean.  
  
"Perhaps it is a good idea, Chuck" said Logan "Jeannie and I could take care of the boy" said Logan.  
  
"Okay, just let me inject him" said the professor. Scott started moving a lot.  
  
"Seems the boy doesn't want to be injected" said Logan.  
  
"Jean, can you make him calm down?" said the professor "you will hold his arm tightly this time so he can't move it, or he will get hurt"  
  
Jean sat next to Scott and hold his arm softly. In the moment that Jean touched him, he stopped moving. She caressed his hair.  
  
"I'm really sorry Scott" said Jean.  
  
"Jean, hold his arm tightly, he will move" said the professor.  
  
"He won't move, professor" said Jean.  
  
"Okay, I will inject him now" said the professor, introducing the needle in Scott's arm. He let out a moan of pain again.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving you alone. Call me if you need something" said the professor. He gave Logan and instruction telepathically.  
  
*Logan, let them alone, Jean will take care of Scott*  
  
*Okay, Chuck* answered Logan.  
  
"I am going too, Jeannie, take good care of the boy"  
  
"Yes, Logan" said Jean. An hour later, Scott woke up. Jean hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Jean.  
  
"Yeah" said Scott, touching his head.  
  
"You are not okay" said Jean "come on, what is hurting?"  
  
"Nothing, really" said Scott, trying to hide the pain from his voice, but it was useless.  
  
"I will read your mind if you don't tell me" said Jean.  
  
"I just want to sleep and warm myself" said Scott shivering, and grabbing shits from his bed and covering himself with them.  
  
"You have fever" said Jean, grabbing the shits from Scott's body.  
  
"But I'm cold" said Scott, grabbing the shits from Jean's hands.  
  
"Don't be such a baby" said Jean, grabbing the shits, this time with telekinesis. She putted the shits on the desk.  
  
"I'm cold" said Scott, shivering.  
  
"Come on, I will warm you" said Jean, hugging him. He relaxed and tried not to move a lot "now, sleep, you must be tired"  
  
"I am not..." said Scott, but Jean pressed her finger against his lips.  
  
"You have to sleep, Scott" Jean told him in a soft voice. He couldn't contain a yawn. Jean spoke again "you see?"  
  
"Okay" said Scott with a defeated voice.  
  
"I think I will sleep with you during a while" said Jean. Scott smiled and nodded. They both closed their eyes. Scott was already asleep when Jean started falling asleep.  
  
"I don't care about Duncan, I love you" whispered Jean into his ear, falling asleep too.  
  
***************************** Unsure... 


	13. Jean vrs Rogue

A/N: Okay, Okay, I will continue the story... anyway... well, guess that, I'm dead now, I have to write two stories at the same time, and like I said, I'm completely dead. Forgive me if the chapters of both stories are late, but, the problem is that my mom only lets me stay 2 hours per day on the computers (only because I'm only 13, what a foolish thing...) and my LAPTOP is from the rock's age (but it is useful, anyway)... Well, thanks for Reading and Reviewing!!! And, for the "shits" thing, sorry, it was sheets, (thanks for letting me know, bKat) I told you that my english wasn't too well.........  
  
***************************** Chapter 13  
  
The night passed by, and Scott and Jean where still cuddling there, sleeping. Scott's fever had gotten better. The professor took his temperature constantly. He was better now. It was in the morning when Jean woke up. She carefully rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up. She contemplated Scott for a while, smiling. Finally she went out of his room. She went to her own room to take a shower and then return with him to continue hugging him. She didn't even thought about Duncan for a while. When she entered to her room, it was completely different. When she left one day before, when Duncan arrived, she had leave her room like if a tornado had shake the whole room. Then a voice behind Jean startled her.  
  
"Yeah, Kitty has ordered ya'r room" said Rogue, behind Jean.  
  
Jean turned around and saw Rogue.  
  
"My god, Rogue, you startled me!!" said Jean, rubbing her own chest.  
  
"Ah'm sorry" said Rogue.  
  
"You said that Kitty ordered my room? Why?" said Jean.  
  
"Because Scott paid her for doing it" said Rogue, looking at Jean with anger.  
  
"Why are you so jealous?" said Jean.  
  
"Ah'm not jealous" said Rogue "and stop searching in mah mind!!"  
  
"Why do you want to separate us?" said Jean, her temper raising.  
  
"Because you are only lies!!" said Rogue "flirting with Scott when you know he would give anything for being with you when you are Duncan Matthew's girl!!!"  
  
"I'm not Duncan's" said Jean.  
  
"YA' ARE DUNCAN'S!!!" shouted Rogue "DON'T YA' SEE YA' ARE HURTING SCOTT??!! DON'T YA' SEE YA' ARE BREAKING HIS HEART??!! DON'T YA' SEE THAT HIS FEVER WAS BECAUSE OF YA'??!! YA' ARE COMPLETELY BLIND!!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" shouted Jean.  
  
"AH WON'T STOP!! HIS PROBLEMS ARE YA'R FAULT!!!" said Rogue.  
  
"SHUT UP ROGUE!!! MARIE!!!!" Jean knew that Rogue hated be called Marie.  
  
"YA'R THE WORSE........." Rogue started, but Jean slapped her face twice with telekinesis.  
  
"I said shut up" said Jean, her face red of anger. Rogue tried to kick Jean, but it was useless, she already had formed a telekinesis shield. Rogue used Kitty's power to pass through the shield. She punched Jean on the face and then kicked her stomach. Jean fell to the floor. She finally got up and punched Rogue's stomach, adding telekinesis to her punch. Rogue fell to the ground, and then got up with a flyer kick. Jean covered with her right hand. Melting with Rogue in fighting wasn't a good idea after all. The two started punching and covering the punches. The fight was really savage. Jean was in advantage. She had kicked Rogue 6 times in the stomach, and 3 in other different parts from the body, and punched her a lot of times. Rogue ha kicked Jean several times, but she hadn't punch Jean. Jean send another 3 telepathic punches that hurt Rogue. Rogue used multiple's abilities and she made 10 copies of herself. Now Jean was in disadvantage. All the Rogues took off the gloves from their hands and went for Jean. Jean flew to the ceiling and then waited there, terrified. All the Rogues flew behind her, and she started flying all around the Institute, and then Jean went out from a window. Rogue followed. Jean got to the floor and hide there, behind a tree. She was exhausted. Rogue couldn't find her. She was having a difficult time in the skies too, she didn't know how to do it good. She was approaching to Jean. She couldn't see her. Rogue felt like killing her right now. But Scott would get mad at her if she touched Jean, and Rogue knew it.  
  
"Ah have to calm down" said Rogue. Suddenly, Jean knocked Rogue to the ground, and Rogue laid there, unconscious.  
  
"I am sorry, Rogue, but you deserved that" said Jean, walking to the institute again and leaving the unconscious Rogue lying there. When Jean entered to the institute again and went to Scott's room, he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, no, Scott, where are you?" Jean let out in a complaining voice. She contacted the professor telepathically.  
  
*Professor, where is Scott?* said Jean.  
  
*Hello, Jean. Scott is here in the hospital...* started the professor, but before he could finish, Jean spoke.  
  
*What?! But why?! Is he okay professor?! Is he...* Jean almost shouted into the professor's mind.  
  
*Jean, Jean, please calm down, Scott is okay, we are here because we have to plaster his broken bones* said the professor, and then continued *and he will have to stay here in the hospital for a few days*  
  
*What??!! But, we would take care of him like no one would!!* complained Jean.  
  
*Perhaps that's not true, Jean, this hospital is the best in all the United States, so, we better leave Scott in the best hands* assured the professor. With this Jean stayed quiet for a while.  
  
*And, where is it? I'm going there right now* finally told Jean.  
  
*You better not, Jean, you better stay where you are, that if you don't want to loose your hearing sense* interrupted Kitty, via telepathic *like, OMG, he's screaming so loud*  
  
*Kitty...* said the professor.  
  
*Sorry, professor* and Kitty left. Jean was now more worried.  
  
*Scott is screaming?* said Jean.  
  
*I guess he is* said the professor *the doctors told him this could be almost the most painful activity in all his life* said the professor.  
  
*But why don't only plaster him?*questioned Jean.  
  
*Because his fractures are not common, Jean, when he stood up that times, his leg bones were cracking more and more, until they totally crumbled, and in this days of reforming, his bones formed in bad positions and the doctors have to put each piece of bone in its place via manual* said the professor.  
  
*Poor Scott* said Jean.  
  
*Yes, Jean, it's really hard to see him suffer in this way* said the professor *Now, come here and make him feel better*  
  
*Yes, professor, in which hospital are you?* said Jean, who couldn't wait to hug Scott and kill his pain.  
  
*In The Golden Eagle's Wing Hospital* said the professor.  
  
*Okay, professor, I'm on my way* said Jean. She cut the telepath link, and opened a new one, this time with Kurt.  
  
*Kurt, I need you here right now* said Jean.  
  
*Yeah, I'm on my vay* said Kurt, porting where Jean was.  
  
"Kurt, please, I need you to take me to The Golden Eagle's Wing Hospital" said Jean.  
  
"Very good, Jean, touch my arm and prepare to teleport" said Kurt, porting Jean to the great hospital.  
  
"Thank you, Kurt, you can take 2 dollars and go for an ice-cream" said Jean, handing Kurt two bucks.  
  
"Thanks" said Kurt, porting. Jean entered to the hospital. There were a lot of policemen watching out for odd or mysterious things. Jean was going to enter, but a policemen stopped her.  
  
"Go and register" said the policemen. Jean went to the hospital's lobby. There, a woman talked to her.  
  
"If you are not registered in the guest list, better go out of here. What is your name?" said the Woman.  
  
"Jean Grey" said Jean.  
  
"Grey Alex, Grey Bob, Grey Jack, Grey Jason...Grey Jean. You are welcome. Who are you looking for?" said the woman, smiling.  
  
"Scott Summers" said Jean.  
  
"Oh, is the new kid that Xavier brought, right? Room 5348, emergencies, right hand, 10th floor" said the woman. Jean left and entered in the lift, and pushed the 10th floor button. She waited, and when the lift was already in the 10th floor, she started hearing the screams.  
  
"Aww, Scott" whispered Jean, heading to the room. She knocked the door softly. The screams stopped. The doctor opened the door.  
  
"Come in, please, Mrs. Grey, I think we need your help to control this boy" said the doctor. Jean didn't knew the man, and he knew her name. She came in, to see Logan pushing Scott's chest against the bed and Ororo holding his healthy arm and his head against the bed tightly.  
  
"Jean" was Scott's first word.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Screamer" said Jean. Logan looked at Ororo and both released Scott.  
  
Scott's face was pale, and he reflected the pain on it right now.  
  
"You need to stay calmed, Mr. Summers" said the doctor.  
  
"That's why I'm here" said Jean, pushing Scott back to bed with her telekinesis.  
  
"Now, don't move or you will get hurt" said Jean.  
  
"Great" said Scott sarcastically. All the room laughed.  
  
***************************** To be continued... 


	14. plaster time

A/N: ( Hey! Cool now, I have finished the second chapter from my other story, and I can continue with this one. Once again, thank for reviewing (and of course, for reading) I'm glad this story is interesting for you.  
  
***************************** Chapter 14  
  
"Is not that bad, Scott" said Jean.  
  
"You know it is," said Scott.  
  
"I know it isn't," said Jean, sitting next to Scott and covering his mouth with her hand. "And don't complain"  
  
And the doctor took Scott's leg again and moved it into the machine. Scott began to feel the pain again, but this time he only presses very tight his teeth. Jean was helping. Ororo exchanged a look of 'incredible' with Logan, and both laughed. Finally the machine finished with the right leg. And, the left was already done. The doctor took his radio and called for nurses.  
  
"Please, I need plaster for 2 legs, one foot, one arm, and some ribs, please, and I want the Velcro plaster, the one that can be putted and removed as many times as someone wants, but is strong" said the doctor in the radio.  
  
"So, you are going to stay here, uh?" said Jean, smiling at Scott's painful face.  
  
"I have to" said Scott.  
  
"I know," said Jean.  
  
"Then why are you asking?" said Scott, smiling.  
  
"Shut up" said Jean, hugging him carefully.  
  
"I won't" said Scott.  
  
"You will," said Jean, hugging him tighter.  
  
"Okay, you win, I'll be quiet" said Scott. Jean released him.  
  
"I told you, you would," said Jean.  
  
Then a soft knock on the door interrupted their game. A couple of nurses entered with the Velcro plaster.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Summers, now II want you to stay in your position and do not move" said the doctor. Scott nodded. The doctor took one of the Velcro plasters and started putting it around Scott's left leg. He stayed in his position, like the doctor had told him.  
  
"Now, the left leg is ready. Now let's go for the right one" said the doctor. He took another Velcro plaster, but this was bigger and more complicated than the last one.  
  
"Why is it bigger than the last one? They both are legs," said Jean.  
  
"Because he has his right foot broken too, and he needs more plaster," said the doctor. Jean nodded, and the doctor continued his work putting the plaster. When he finished with the right leg, he went for his arm, and putted the Velcro plaster there too, the same as in the ribs. Finally he finished.  
  
"Now, I feel like a plastic toy," said Scott.  
  
The doctor nodded exiting the room. Xavier followed him.  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier, are you going to let Mr. Summers here in the hospital for a few weeks?" said the doctor.  
  
"If it is better for him, Dr. William, yes" said the professor.  
  
"Yeah, I think that it would be better for him," said the doctor "but, I'm afraid this is going to take lots of money, Charles," said the doctor.  
  
"I don't care about money," said the professor.  
  
"Thinking about it, Charles, y think it would be better for him to go with you," said William, turning his attention to the window. The professor turned around too, to see that Jean was cuddling in Scott's arms, asleep. Ororo and Logan have gone to the cafeteria. In Scott's face was drawed a wide smile.  
  
"I think you're right, William" said the professor, smiling "thanks for all"  
  
"No problem, old friend, no problem" said the doctor.  
  
The professor entered in the room.  
  
"Hey, professor" said Scott.  
  
"Hello, Scott" said the professor "we are leaving now"  
  
"Yeah!!!?? I don't have to stay?" said Scott, his grin growing.  
  
"We decided you would be better in the institute" said the professor "now, tell Jean to wake up and let's go"  
  
"But, I can't walk, and the telekinesis of Jean is tired," said Scott.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot it, you will be in a wheel chair the next 4 months, or until your fractures are completely health"  
  
"Okay" said Scott. "I will wake up Jean, professor"  
  
"Yes. While you wake up her, I will call Logan and Ororo," said the professor. When the professor left, a nurse appeared in the door with a great and expensive wheel chair.  
  
"God, professor" whispered Scott, admiring his wheel chair.  
  
"Hey, kid, do you want help for getting in it?" asked the nurse.  
  
"I will help him, don't worry" said a voice. Jean was awake now. The nurse looked at her surprised, and then left the two youngsters alone again.  
  
"So a wheel chair, huh?" said Jean, admiring the expensive wheel chair.  
  
"Yeah" said Scott. Then he was suspended in the air, and Jean putted him on the wheel chair.  
  
"Now let's go" said Jean, finally getting up from the comfortable bed and taking Scott's wheel chair.  
  
They met the professor on the cafeteria. He was with Ororo and Logan.  
  
"Let's go," said Logan.  
  
"Yes, Logan, just let me call Kurt," said the professor, putting his hands on his temples. He called Kurt, who teleported quickly, took everybody's hands and ported again to the gates from the institute.  
  
"Thank you, Kurt" said the professor.  
  
"No problem, professer" said Kurt.  
  
"Now, Jean, take Scott to his room, please, he needs to sleep" said the professor.  
  
"Why didn't you left Scott there, Charles?" said Ororo.  
  
"I will explain you later" said the professor, looking at Scott and Jean, who were playing with their hands and laughing.  
  
"I think I understand it perfectly," said Logan, looking at the kids playing.  
  
"Me too, so you don't need to explain, Charles," said Ororo.  
  
"Jeannie, please, take the kid to his room, and leave us alone, right now" said Logan.  
  
"Yes, Logan" said Jean, and started walking, with Scott in the wheel chair that she was holding. They kept quiet the rest of the road to the institute's principal door, just enjoying each other's presence. Just when they were about to enter, Scott saw Rogue in the ground, with some slaps on her face, waking up.  
  
"Oh my god, ROGUE!!" shouted Scott. Rogue turned and saw him in the wheel chair, and got to her feet, very dizzy. She walked to Scott's place. She had several punches, and she saw in a bad condition. She almost fell down, when Scott offered her his healthy arm. She took it.  
  
"My god, Rogue, what happened to you?" said Scott. Jean blushed, and ran to the institute, leaving them alone.  
  
"Jean Grey" said Rogue.  
  
***************************** To be continued......... 


	15. Next

**Sorry for the long absent time period... Let's continue!!!**

****

**-What?- Scott asked confused.**

**-You're going to pay, Jean- Rogue said under her breath, entering into the masion. Scott just stayed there, all confused. He suddenly felt better. Much better. He looked at the plaster. He removed it. It didnt hurt now. He removed all the plaster, and it was more than ok.**

**-Wow- he said, just looking at the miracle. He put all the plaster in the wheelchair and he put the wheel chair in the closet.**

**He went upstairs, when he started hearing someone screaming. He quickly went to the danger room. The door was closed. He went to the computer room above the danger room, where he could see what was happening. He saw Jean and Rogue fighting savagely. Rogue had an advantage over Jean. A big advantage. Jean was covered in blood. Scott could see as Rogue used all the powers she had in against Jean. Scott saw terrified as Jean was badly hurted. He broke the window and jumped. He softly landed, and quickly covered Jean with his body.**

**-ROGUE STOP!!!- Scott yelled, furious. Jean was shivering. She was all bloody.**

**-Scott- she said before fainting. Rogue looked at her hands. She had a knife covered in blood. She saw a deep gash in Jean's chest. She saw her all covered in blood. Scott took Jean in his arms and ran to the infirmary. He started cleaning her face. Her nose was bleeding, so he put a wet piece of cotton on her nose. She had a big bruise on her right cheek.**

**Professor, I need you to come Scott sent.**

**Scott? Professor sent back, surprised. When he arrived he looked at Jean all bloody and Scott in his feet.**

**-What...?- the professor asked. **

**-Don't worry about me, professor, please help me with her- Scott said.**

**-What happened?- Professor asked.**

**-She was almost killed by Rogue- Scott said angry.**

**-Go to the drugstore and bring some more cotton, quickly- the professor ordered.**

**Logan, Storm, Hank I need you here professor sent.**

**They three were there in a few seconds.**

**-Hank, check Jean, please- the professor said.**

**-If you excuse me, please- Hank said. Storm, Logan and the professor exited from the room.**

**Minutes later, Scott arrived. He ran to the infirmary room. Logan stopped him before he entered to the room. Scott looked at him.**

**-Let me go with her- Scott said.**

**-No, kid, Hank is checking for some serious injuries- Logan said. Scott stopped fighting against Logan. When Logan slowed down his guard duty, Scott ran again, and Logan couldnt stop him now. He entered to the infirmary. Jean was there, unconscious, and Hank was washing his hands. He had cleaned all the blood. Scott could see a bandage covering a deep gash on Jean's upper chest.**

**-Scott? How are you in your feet?- Hank asked him when he turned.**

**-Dunno, but is Jean ok?- Scott asked, worried.**

**-Yeah, Scott, she's going to be ok in e few days- Hank said. Scott letted out a sigh of relief and sat next to Jean.**

**-She'll wake up soon, why don't you take her to her room?- Hank said. **

**-That would be great- Scott said, taking Jean in arms and exiting from the room. He took her to her room. He lyed her on her bed, when she opened her eyes.**

**-What...?- she asked, but Scott covered her mouth with his finger.**

**-Don't ask, just rest- he told her, exiting from the room. She sighed and then moaned from pain because of the gash.**

**When Scott exited from the room, he ran to find Rogue. He wasnt angry anymore, he somehow could feel Rogue didnt mean to do it. He found her.**

**-Rogue- Scott said, worried.**

**-Ah didnt mean to do it!!!- Rogue yelled, running away.**

**Scott was faster than her so he grabbed her arm.**

**-Don't hurt me!!- Rogue yelled.**

**-Please, calm down, Im not here to know reasons or to revenge anyone- Scott said.- I'm here to help you, what is bothering you?- Scott asked.**

**-Yer not angry?- Rogue asked, surprised.**

**-No, Rogue, I'm worried rather than angry- He said.**

**-Scott, you are such the best guy- Rogue said crying, and hugged him.**

**-Dont worry- Scott said.- Just tell me what is bothering you- Scott said.**

**-Ahm just jealous I have no one to listen to me- she said.**

**-Here i am- Scott said.**

**-It's just I didnt realize Ah could be your friend at the same time you were in love with Jean- Rogue said. Scott blushed.**

**-Hey, I may be in love with Jean, but I would never stop being your friend- Scott said.**

**-Thanks a lot, Scott- Rogue said. Scott wiped away her tears.**

**-That's what friends are for- Scott said, smiling. He walked away.**

**Rogue stayed there. She was suddenly in love with Scott, again.**

**Scott entered into the insitute. He went to Jean's room to see how she was. Nobody was in there.**

**Jean? Where are you he sent.**

**Oh, hey, Scott, I'm in the kitchen she sent back.**

**Scott went to the kitchen. There was Jean, with other guy.**

**-Jean? who is this?- Scott asked.**

**-Oh, he's Mark, an old friend- Jean said. Mark was almost as tall as Scott, he had black hair and gray eyes.**

**-Nice to meet you- Scott said, shaking hands with him.**

**-Nice to see you again, Chris- Mark said. Scott looked at him surprised.**

**-His name is Scott, Mark- Jean said, confused.**

**-No, his name is Christopher Scott Summers- Mark said.**

**-How can you know?- Scott asked.**

**-Beacause I just came here from Europe to give you a message- Mark said.**

**-What?- Scott asked confused.**

**-A message- Mark repeated.**

**-From who?- Scott asked.**

**-I cant tell you, I just have to give you these- Mark said, giving Scott two airplane passages to Paris, a credit card and a paper with a note. Scott took them.**

**-What is this for?- Scott asked.**

**-My boss told me to tell you that ilimited credit card its yours, and he wants to meet you in Paris today at 10:00 from there, that means... 4:00 from here, so youve got to leave now, with me- Mark said. **

**-I won't go, anyway we won't make it to Paris in less than two hours- Scott said.**

**-You have to- Mark said.- They have Alex.**

**-Alex!!??- Scott said.**

**-Yep, Alex, you have no choice- Mark said., bamfing away.**

**-Where... where did he go?- Scott said.**

**-Scott, Mark is a good guy, you can trust him.- Jean said.**

**-We have to talk this with the professor- Scott said.**

**They went with the professor and told him everything.**

**-Scott, you can go if you want to, but someone has to go with you- The professor said.**

**-I'll go with him- Jean said.**

**-You're injured, Jean- Scott said.**

**-What about it?- Jean asked.- I'll go, want it or not.**

**Scott sighed. It was a lost battle.**

**-Well, then let's leave- Scott said.**

**An hour later, Scott and Jean were in the airport. Scott had the credit card and the note in his pocket. They got in the plane and it set off immediatly, with only Jean and Scott as passengers. They explored the big plane. It had only 4 sits, a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a TV room. They entered to the bedroom**

**-This is romantic- Jean said. Scott's stomach contracted. Jean took his hand. He gulped.**

**-It is- he said, nervous.**

**-Scott, there is something I want to tell you- Jean said.**

**-Me too- he said.**

**-Then you first- they said in unison. They both gulped.**

**Their noses where inches appart. They could feel each other's breathing. Their lips were meeting, when the door opened. Mark appeared. He looked at Scott with anger.**

**-Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment but we arrived.**

**-That's impossible- Jean said.**

**-Not for this baby- Mark said, slapping the wall.**

**-Who's this from?- Scott asked.**

**-Your's- Mark said, rolling his eyes. Scott looked at him confused.- Boss will explain later, he wants you there right now- he added, touching Scott and Jean's arm and bamfing away. Now they three were on a luxury hotel. **

**-Enter through there and meet him- Mark said, pointing a door.**

**-Right, so Alex is there, isnt he?- Scott asked.**

**-Yep, enter- Mark said. Jean took Scott's arms.- Oh, sorry Jean, but this is only for him, i can take you to a tour around here- Mark said.**

**-If she doesnt enter, I won't either- Scott said.**

**-Even if Alex is in danger?- Mark asked. Scott thought for a moment. He somehow knew Alex wasnt in danger.**

**- Even- he said. Mark sighed.**

**-Ok, you can both enter- Mark said. Thye both started walking. They opened the door.**

**-Scott!!- a known voice said, hugging him. It was Alex.**

**-Hey bro- Scott said, hugging back.**

**-You won't believe this!!- Alex said, very happy.**

**-Don't tell him anything, Alex- a strange but somehow known voice said from the back of the room.**

**-Show your face- Scott said.**

**-Is that what you want me to do, Scott?- the man said.**

**-Indeed- Scott said confused.**

**-First take those shades off- the man said.**

**-You don't want me to do that- Scott said.**

**-Just trust me, like you always did- the voice said. Scott was sure he knew who it was, but couldnt remember. He trusted him. He took of the shades.**

**-Now open your eyes- the voice said.**

**-Don't do it, Scott- Jean said. **

**-Please, mrs. Grey, let him do it- the voice said. Scott opened his eyes. Nothing happened.**

**-What...?- Scott said, surprised. He turned to see Jean.**

**My, she's more beautiful in colors Scott thought. Jean deepened her eyes in his.**

**-You see? He's the best!!- Alex said.**

**-Will you show your face now?- Scott said, turning.**

**-Sure, son- The voice said, aproaching to Scott.**

**-D...D...Dad??- Scott said, not believing what his eyes showed him. He stayed there, all confused. When he was finally brought back to reality, he ran to hug his father. Jean saw as Scott hugged him, very confused too.**

**-But.. how??- Scott asked, unbelievable.**

**-I can explain later, let's go to eat something- Scott's father, Christopher, said.**

**-Come on, Jean- Scott said, very happy. She had never seen Scott so happy.**

**-Where is mom??- Scott asked, he thought that if his dad was alive, his mom could be too.**

**-She's resting- Christopher said. Scott lowed his head.**

**-I'm sorry Scott- Jean said.**

**-I think you missunderstood, she was very tired, she went to sleep a few hours- Christopher said, smiling. Scott widened his smile. They went to the restraunt.**

**-Dad- Scott said.**

**-Yes?- Christopher answered.**

**-Is it true that you're the most powerful mutant in the world?- Scott asked.**

**-Who told you that?- Christopher asked him.**

**-Magneto- Scott said.**

**-No, son, I'm not- Christopher said.**

**-Then, why did he tell me that?- Scott asked, confused.**

**-Because I was, before Alex and you grew up- Christopher said, smiling. Scott analized these words.**

**-And why did youwaited more than ten years to appear again?- Scott asked. He somehow was angry about this.**

**-Because thata how it is supposed to be- Christopher said.**

**-What your powers are?- Scott said.**

**-I can see what has happened, and what will happen to the world and everyone who lives in here- Christopher said.**

**-But you couldnt change the story so it would be different?- Scott asked.**

**-No, Scott, it would create a chaos, and affect everything, even the past- Christopher said.**

**-So what are your powers for?- Scott asked.**

**-To live forever and be sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to do, until the end of the end- Christopher said.**

**-You can't be stopping each person who wants to change his or her destiny- Scott said.**

**-That's why I have other kinds of powers, to help me- Christopher said.**

**-Like what- Scott asked.**

**-Teleport all around the world, to the present and the future- Christopher said.**

**-What is my destiny?- Scott asked.**

**-I certainly don't know- Christopher said.- I only see the person's future when it is going to change, that's when I intercept. I hope you do what you are supposed to do, son.**

**They all finished and went to Katherine's, Scott's mother, room. She was waiting for them. When Sott opened the door, Katherine jumped to him, covering him in kisses and hugs. When she finished, she looked at Jean.**

**-Who is she, hooney?- Katherine said.**

**-She's Jean, mom, my best friend- Scott said.**

**-Nice to meet you- Jean said. Katherine smiled and shaked her hand.**

**-Today you're staying here in Paris, son, so tomorrow you can return to Xavier's- Christopher said.- Are you returning with your foster parents, Alex?**

**-No, I want to stay with you- Alex said.**

**-Ok, then, but you've got to thank those kind persons who took take of you during these 10 years- Katherine said.**

**-No, Alex, you'll return with them until we buy a house and stablish there- Christopher said after he thought about it.**

**-Ok- Alex said.**

**-Scott, Jean, are you ok with a room for both or you want one for each one?- Katherine said.**

**-We're ok with one- Jean said.**

**-Yeah- Scott said.**

**-Then, Alex, you have the other one for yourself- Christopher said.**

**They all went to their respective rooms after saying good night. Jean and Scott entered to the room. Scott went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then Jean did the same. There were two beds, so Scott took one and Jean took the other.**

**-Good night, Jean- Scott said.**

**-Good night, Scott- She answered. They turned off the lights and started sleeping. Jean turned it on again.**

**-Scott, I'm cold, can I sleep with you?- Jean said. Scott turned to see her. He just couldnt say no to any of her pleas.**

**-Sure, Jean- He said. Jean got into his bed, and cuddled in his arms. He turned off the light, and they both fell into a deep dream.**


	16. uhh dunt know

**Hey again!! Really apreciate the R&R!!**

****

**The next morning, Scott woke up. He instinctively searched for his shades, when he felt a hand graving his.**

**-No need of shades, remember?- Jean told him. Scott knew she was right, so he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful girl smiling at him. He smiled too.**

**-Thanks- he said.**

**They both got off the bed. Scott was wondering if he woke up Jean in his search for his shades.**

**-No, you didn't- Jean said.**

**-I was projecting, wasnt I?- Scott said, smiling.**

**-Yes, you were- Jean said.**

**-I'm going to take a bath- Scott said.**

**-I'll be in the lobby, so we can go to breakfast- Jean said.**

**-K, then see ya later- Scott said. He got in the bathroom. Jean got herself dressed up and went to the lobby. Mark was there.**

**-Good morning, gorgeous lady- Mark said.**

**-Oh, hey Mark- Jean said.**

**-Can I take you to the restraunt so we can eat breakfast together?- Mark asked.**

**-I'm afraid I'm waiting for Scott, Sorry Mark- Jean said. Mark sighed. **

**-Then I guess I'll see you later- Mark said, leaving Jean. She felt guilty.**

**-Good morning, mrs. Grey- a voice from behind said. Jean turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Summers approaching. Christopher was in a white tuxedo and Katherine in a luxury dress.**

**-Is someone's birthday?- Jean asked.**

**-Alex's- they both said in unison.**

**-Oh, really?- Jean said, embarrasing.**

**-Oh, dear, don't worry- Katherine said.**

**-Where is Scott?- Christopher asked.**

**-He's taking a bath- Jean said.**

**-So we'll go to the restraunt to prepare everything, meet you later in there- Christopher said, walking away.**

**Jean was alone again. She went to their room. She knocked the bathroom's door. Nothing. She opened it. Nobody. She searched for Scott, but he wasnt there.**

**Scott, where are you? she sent.**

**Oh, Jean, I'm in the lobby he sent back. She went to the lobby. There he was.**

**-There you are, mister- Jean said.**

**-Let's go to eat breakfast and give Alex his hug- Scott said. Jean took his arm. They both went to the restraunt and greeted Alex, and then ate their breakfast. When they finished, they returned to their room.**

**-Now its my turn to take a bath- Jean said, entering in the bathroom. Scott went with his parents.**

**-Mom, dad, I need some advices- Scott said. **

**-Oh, sweetheart just ask- Katherine said.**

**-Jean is.. uhm... very special, and I... uhm... want to ask her to be my girlfriend, and... uhm... I...- Scott started, but his mother covered his mouth with her hand.**

**-Don't say more, hoony, buy her an engraved jewl and confess yor feelings, that's what the credit card we gave you its for- Katherine said.**

**-But- Scott started.**

**-But nothing hoony, don't worry about how much do you spend daddy, has enough money for pay it, if you want, buy a ferrary right now, or even 10, don't worry- His mom said. **

**-That's not right, mom- Scott said.**

**-Oh, dear, get used to, that credit card is ilimited, your dad can pay it, don't be so modest- his mom said**

**-Thanks mummy- Scott said.**

**-Talking about it, bob will take you anywhere you want, just tell him pressing this button. I'll ask for the engraved jewl to the jewlery and will tell bob to take you there so you can take it.- she said, giving Scott a watch with a button on the middle of it. Scott took it. He went back to his room and took the credit card. Jean got out from the bath. **

**-Wanna go to a tour around Paris?- Scott said.**

**-Sure- Jean answered. They both went out.**

**Scott pressed the button and called for bob.**

**-Where are you, Mr. Summers?- Bob asked.**

**-Uhm, outside, at the entrance of the hotel- Scott answered. A black limo appeared there.**

**-Please, get in, mr. Summers- the driver said, oppening the door to Scott and Jean. Scott told something to the driver, and then he entered after Jean. The driver took his sit and started driving.**

**-Where are we going?- Jean asked Scott.**

**-Not completely sure- Scott said.**

**They stopped at a jewlery. **

**-Wait for me in here-Scott said, getting down from the limo.**

**-Uhm, good evening, uhm, I'm Scott Summers, I came for an engraved jewl- Scott said to the lady in the jewlery.**

**-Take sit, please, Mistew Summews, while I bwing you youw engwaved jewl- the lady said.**

**Scott sat down. The lady came out from the back of the curtain with a little box. She gave it to Scott. **

**-If you plese open it so you can see evwything is wight- the lady said. Scott opened it. It was a beautiful collar, with a heart in the middle. He saw the engraved part.**

_**From Scott, to the most beautiful girl in the entire glove, that girl who always is there for everyone, to help anyone, that girl that I wish with all my heart: Jean Grey, would you be my girlfriend?**_

**-Perfect!!- Scott said, giving the lady the credit card. She brought it back with the voucher. **

**-Thank you fow youw pwefewence- the lady said. Scott went out, and got in the limo.**

**-Bob, could you take us to the eifel tower, please?- Scott said.**

**-Sure, Mr. Summers- he said, driving.**

**When they arrived, Scott and Jean got out from the limo. They went to a near coffee shop. They took sit. The waiter arrived.**

**-I want a cold capuccino, please- Jean said.**

**-Me too- Scott said.**

**The waiter wrote this down and walked away.**

**-Jean, I've got to tell you something very important- Scott said, squeezing Jean's hand.**

**-Yes, Scott?- she said, squeezing back. Scott gave her the little box. Jean took it and opened it. She read it.**

**-Aww, Scott- she said, holding tightly his hand.**

**-So, what do you say?- Scott said. Their noses where almost touching.**

**-Of course- Jean said, catching his lips with hers. Theis tongues dancing and their hands squeezing each other. They separated to gasp air.**

**-Wow- Scott said when they were separated.**

**-Yeah- Jean said.**

**-I love you, Jean Grey- Scott said, smiling.**

**-So do I, Scott- Jean said. The waiter arrived with the capuccinos.**

**-Before starting, please help me with the collar- Jean said. Scott stood up and put the collar on Jean's neck. It fitted perfectly.**

**-Well, it fits very well- Scott said, smiling.**

**-Then sit down and start drinking your capuccino- Jean said.**

**-Good idea- Scott said, smiling. He started drinking the capuccino. Jean started too.**

**-Scott, are we keeping our little secret in silence to the rest of the institute?- Jean asked when they were done.**

**-Just if you want to- Scott said.**

**-Well...- Jean said. **

**-I know, better keep it between us- Scott said, holding her hand. Jean smiled. **

**-Let's get back to the hotel, we are leaving right now to New York- Jean said. Scott called the waiter, and he paid. They called bob, who took them back to the hotel. Jean and Scott went to Mr. and Mrs. Summer's room. They were there, waiting for them.**

**-Scott, you have to leave now- Christopher said.**

**-Ok, mom, dad, I love you, I'm really happy I could see you again- Scott said, hugging both. Jean smiled.**

**-Ok, your Jet is waiting for you- Christopher said.**

**-My Jet?- Scott asked.**

**-Yes, son, your Jet- he said, giving him Jean's and Scott's suitcases. He smiled and went out. They both went to the airport and got in the plane.**

**-Let's go to sleep a while, I'm tired- Jean said.**

**-I agree- Scott said, yawning. They went to the room on the plane. And got in bed. They fell asleep immediatly.**

**When Scott got up, he was in his room, on the institue. He searched for his shades. He found them and put them on. He remembered he didnt need them anymore, but he wanted to give a surprise to everyone in the institute. He yawned and saw the hour.**

**-8:00- he said, yawning again. He woke up and went to the kitchen. He remembered the kiss Jean gave him and sighed. That moment was so perfect...**

**He went down the stairs. Kurt was there, in a couch, looking nowhere. Scott could see that Kurt was very sad. **

**-Is something wrong, Kurt?- Scott asked, touching his shoulder.**

**-Oh, hey Scott, how did the zings go on ze tvip?- Kurt asked, trying to hide something.**

**-Ok, but you've got to tell me what is happening- Scott said.**

**-If I tell you, you pvomiss not tellin anyvone?- Kurt asked.**

**-I promisse, friend- Scott said.**

**-Zen let's go to ze kitchen so I can tell you- Kurt said.**

**-Ok, let's go then- Scott said. When they were there, Kurt took sit.**

**-Keete is datin a guy- Kurt said.**

**-Oh, come on, Kurt, are you serious? is this all for Kity?- Scott asked. Kurt nodded. Scott thought about this for a moment. He felt worst when Jean first dated a guy.**

**-You've got to tell her about your ture feelings before it's too late- Scott said.**

**-But vho vould vant a fuzzy man like me?- Kurt said, getting more depressed.**

**-If that is logical... who would want a guy who is wearing sun shades even if it's midnight?- Scott said.**

**-Anyvay even Keete thinks your cute- Kurt said. Scott laughed. **

**-Come on, Kurt, I've been through this, it's going to pass someday- Scott said. Kurt smiled at Scott.**

**-Zanks, dude- Kurt said, bamfing away. Scott smiled.**

**-Good job, Scott, making my boy feeling better- a voice told him from behind. When he turned, mystique kicked his chest very hard. The kick made him fly across the kitchen, hitting his back with the edge of the fridge on his landing. He was sofocated, gasping for air, but couldnt breathe. He wanted to stand up, but his legs wouldnt answer. He was desperately trying to breathe, when Jean arrived, and saw him all blue on the floor, trying to get oxygen on his lungs. She quickly put him in his back with her TK and gave him mouth to mouth breathing. Scott finally regained his breathe and color. Jean tried to help him up, but he just couldnt stay on his feet.**

**-Scott, what happened?- Jean said, kneeling next to him.**

**-My back- he said. Jean looked at him confused, and turned him. She removed his shirt.**

**-Oh my god Scott- She said, looking at a big bad purple/black/red bruise. He moaned from pain when she levitated him with her TK. She took him to his room, and colocated him in his bed with his face down. **

**-Stay here, don't move- Jean said. Reading his mind to see what happened to him, she returned to his room just in time to stop another mystique's attack.**

**-GO AWAY!! - Jean yelled, throwing her through the window. She better called the professor telephatically.**

**Professor, please, I need you here Jean sent. The professor appeared one minute later.**

**-I know what happened, you projected everything- the professor said, giving Jean a bottle.**

**-What is this for?- Jean said, taking it.**

**-If you can please massage Scott's back with that cream, that bruise would disappear quickly- the professor said. Jean smiled and put some cream in her hands. She started putting it all around Scott's back. He started moaning and growling from pain.**

**-Please, Scott- Jean whispered in his ear. He relaxed a lot with this. Jean started massaging him again, this time softer. Scott didnt feel pain this time. In fact he fell asleep. When Jean finished putting the cream on his back, she saw her angel sleeping. She covered him with his sheets and kissed him. She went out of the room.**

**Some hours later, Jean was with the other x-men watching TV.**

**-Hey, Jean, like, where is Scott?- Kitty asked.**

**-He's resting, Kitty- Jean said.**

**-Waking him up would be a god joke- Kurt said.**

**-You better leave him alone, Kurt, or see what im capable of- Jean said, staring at Kurt. He gulped.**

**-Man, that is rude, Jean- Berzerker said.**

**-He is resting!- Jean said.**

**-You think I'm cute?- Jaime asked. Kitty giggled.**

**-Sure, Jaime, you are cute, but not handsome... Scott takes the price...Nobody is as handsome and cute as him- Kitty giggled. Jean stared at her.**

**-You know what? I dont have to be here- Jean said, exiting from the room. Kitty raised an eyebrow.**

**Jean went to see how Scott was doing. He was in a fast asleep. She smiled and sat next to him. She checked the big bad purple bruise. She took the cream again and put some in her hands.**

**-This will be helpful- Jean told him. She started massaging his back.**

**-Dammit Jean that feels so good- Scott told her.**

**-So you're awake- Jean said, smiling.**

**-Uhum- he said.**

**-You like it then- Jean said.**

**-Uhum- he said.**

**-And you would still love me if I stopped right now?- Jean asked, giggling.**

**-Uhum- he said.**

**-Oh, my, you're so cute when you say "uhum"!!- Jean said.**

**-Let's go to eat something, I'm starving to death- Scott said, trying to get up. His back hurted.**

**-I'll help you- Jean said, using her TK to help him up. He could painfully walk. He put on a t shirt and took Jean's hand and kissed it.**

**-Let's go to the italian food- Scott said. Jean smiled.**

**-Remember, no signs of our relationship- Jean said. Scott smiled and nodded. He walked out from the room, with Jean by his arm.**

**-Where are you going guys?- Kitty said. Kurt and Bobby were there too.**

**-To eat something- Scott said.**

**-Yes, we are starving- Jean said.**

**-Can we go?- Bobby asked.**

**-No- they both said in unison, leaving the institute.**

**When they were in the parking lot, Scott was heading to the driver's sit, when Jean stopped him with her TK. She made him flew to the passenger's sit.**

**-I'm driving, you're injured- Jean said. Scott looked at Jean, praying her with his gaze for the car control.-No, sir, I'm driving- she said, burning out from the institute.**


	17. uhhh dun know either

**Hey! Thanks for all those who Read and/or Review!!**

****

**In the italian restraunt, Scott and Jean were already eating. They were in silence, enjoying the other's presence. When they finished eating, Scott paid and they went to the car.**

**-Can I take you to the movies?- Scott asked her.**

**-Like the sound of it, let's see collateral- Jean said.**

**-Yeah- Scott said, getting in the passengers sit. Jean drove to the movies. They bought tickets. When they were in the queue to buy the popcorn and soda, a known voice appeared behind.**

**-Hey baby- the voice said. When Scott and Jean turned to see who it was, they both turned again.**

**-You and your boyfriends go away Duncan- Jean said.**

**-Hey, the one who is getting away is Summers- Duncan said. Scott sighed. He wanted to punch Duncan, but he knew Jean didnt like public macho demostrations.**

**He's going to pay Scott thought to himself.**

**I heard that, and no, no one is going to pay here Jean sent.**

**I was projecting, wasnt I? Scott asked.**

**Yes, you were Jean sent back. The both were staring at each other.**

**-You damn moron, stop watching my girl in that way!!- Duncan said, punching Scott's chest. He fell down because of the pain, he had been hit in the same place hours before. He couldnt breath again.**

**-WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!??- Duncan yelled, and went to the movie he had choosen, followed by his five dumb friends. Scott smiled at Jean. They bought popcorn and one jumbo soda for both of them. They entered to the movie, and cuddled there. When the movie finished, they both went out, holding each other tightly. They both went to the parking lot. It was isolated.**

**-Get them, guys- Duncan said. The five morons rounded Scott and Jean.**

**-Duncan, what are you doing?- Jean said.**

**-Taking what belongs to me- Duncan said. A Duncan's gang boy punched Scott's back, and he yelled from pain and fell down. The same boy took a big rock and hit Scott's head hard. **

**-Hey, look, now the rock is bleeding- the guy said. The others laughed.**

**-Take the glasses, the jewler can give us something for them- Duncan said. Jean was terrified. She couldnt concentrate, so she couldnt use her powers. A gangster took Scott's glasses. Blood started pouring down from his head to his cheek, falling then to the floor.**

**-Tie him up and throw him in the chest- Duncan said. His friends obeyed.**

**-Leave him alone, Duncan!!!- Jean yelled.**

**-Let's go baby- Duncan said, taking Jean. She tried to pull away, but Duncan was too strong.- Help me with her, she's too stubborn- Duncan said. A guy held her tightly. They got all in Duncan's car. They arrived Duncan's mansion.**

**-Throw him to the pool, and be sure he's tightly tied up- Duncan ordered.**

**-Duncan, don't!!- Jean said. She tried not to think in anything, and she could finally contact the professor.**

**Professor, I need help, I'm in Duncan's mansion, please hurry up!!! Jean yelled in the professor's mind. **

**Jean, please try to relax, help is heading there the professor sent back.**

**The gang took Scott, whose face was covered in blood, and threw him to the pool. His body went to the bottom on the pool. **

**-Now let's have fun, Jean- Duncan said. Jean could feel his pants harden. He started rocking his hips against hers. In that moment, Logan appeared. Duncan saw the big and strong dude and let Jean go. She ran to the pool and dove in. She got Scott's shirt and started swimming to the surface, her powers helping her. She got Scott out, and he started coughing. She pushed his chest, and Scott started coughing water. **

**-LOGAN, GET DUNCAN AND CALL THE POLICE!!- Jean yelled. Logan smelled the air, and he followed Duncan and his five friends. In minutes he was there, with all of them.**

**Jean gave Scott mouth to mouth breathing for third time in the day until he gained his breath again, and then untied him and checked his head in search of the wound. It wasn't too big, but it was long, so she ripped of a piece of her shirt and put it on his head. The police arrived. **

**-What's happening here?- the chief said.**

**-This guy tried to kill the kid and to rape the other kid, with the help of the other five- Logan said, pointing Duncan and his gang.**

**-This is serious, are you sure about this?- the chief said.**

**-Check it yourself, chief, they kidnapped us in the cinema's parking lot- Jean said.- And they tried to kill my boyfriend, hitting him with a rock and then throwing him to the pool- Jean added, pointing the pool, that had a very slight reddish color.**

**-Go and check for any evidence in the place the girl is saying- the chief ordered. Two policemen went to the parking lot, and returned very fast.**

**-We found this rock and we've got the tape of the security camera, chief- the policemen told him, giving him a portatil Tv with VCR and the tape. The chief saw everything.**

**-Get those in the car, they're under arrest- the chief said. He turned to see the red haired girl hugging her unconscious boyfriend.- Want us to take you to the hospital?- he asked.**

**-Not nessesary, chief, thank you a lot- Jean said. **

**-Come on, Jeannie, let's go to the institute so this unlucky guy can rest- Logan said, taking Scott. He helped Jean up.**

**-Want us to take you home?- the chief said. Logan sighed and then nodded.**

**-Thanks bulb- Logan said, getting in the car, followed by Jean.**

**In the way home, Logan laughed.**

**-What are you laughing at, Logan?- Jean asked, curious.**

**-They tried to kill your _boyfriend_??- Logan said, laughing. Jean blushed.**

**-Promisse me not telling anyone- Jean said.**

**-Sorry, Jeannie, but Ive got to tell Charles, and anyone else is going to know, I promisse- Logan said, smiling.**

**-He is so cute- Jean said, getting out the collar where he had writen how he felt about her. Logan read it and laughed.**

**-When did you start being a couple?- Logan asked.**

**-In Paris, where we met Scott's parents, they are very nice- Jean said, smiling at Logan.**

**-Jeannie, don't tell me you played Ouija or sold your soul to evil just to contat Scott's parents- Logan said, scared. Jean laughed.**

**-Of course not!! They are alive, Logan, and Scott is very happy about it- Jean said.**

**-Really they are? I thought Scott was the only survivor, besides Alex- Logan said.**

**-Well, no- she said.**

**-And why waiting all this time to appear? Lil bit more than 8 years trying to convince Scott he was not responsible of his parent's death and the other two remaining hearing him talk about you- Logan said, rolling his eyes. Jean laughed. They arrived. **

**-Thanks chief- Jean said.**

**-Cya bulb- Logan said. They entered in the institute. Logan put him in the couch and he woke up.**

**-What happened?- he said. Jean had gone for the cotton and the healing liquid.- Where is Jean?**

**-Calm down, kid, she went for the cotton- Logan said.**

**-Uh?- Scott asked, when Jean appeared.**

**-Oh, hey Scott, how are you feeling?- Jean asked.**

**-Uhm... good?- he said, confused.**

**-Stay in your possition, I'm going to heal that terrible wound on your head- Jean said. She removed the piece of her shirt. It was covered in blood, but she just couldnt find the wound.- I'm going to touch your head all around, when it hurts you tell me- Jean said, trying to remember where the wound was.**

**-Ok...- Scott said. Jean touched all around his head, but no pain.**

**-This is strange- Jean said. - How is your back doing?- she said, removing Scott's shirt. No big bad bruise there either. She touched him. No pain. She checked his chest. No sign of kick or punch. Scott looked at her.**

**-What?- he said.**

**-All your wounds are gone- Jean said.**

**-It happened the same thing when I had the plaster- Scott said.**

**-Really strange, now I have no one to heal- Jean said. Scott laughed, put his wet shirt on again and hugged Jean. Their lips embraced each other, entering in the perfect world they knew as the lover's world.**

****

**What do you think?? LEMME KNOOOOW!! **


	18. like we say here: saabe

**Yeah!! X-men maniac!!! Thanks for R&R!!! **

****

**Jean interrupted their kiss because she knew there was someone approaching. She took the confused Scott by the hand and flew out from the institute.**

**-I vould svear there vas someone here!!- Kurt said, looking everywere, confused. Jean giggled and flew to Scott's balcony. She unlocked the crystal door with her powers and they both entered there. Jean gave him a kiss and went to her own room.**

**... Scott thought. He shook his head and entered into the bathroom to take a nessesary shower. When he dressed up with a black pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt underneat a black button up shirt and white tennis shoes, he got off his glasses. He sighed. He knew Jean was sleeping because of their bond. He sighed again and went out of his room. He was enjoying the floor's color. He could hear someone was running towards him, when Kitty tackled him, she falling on top of him. Scott closed his eyes when he hit the floor. He opened them.**

**-Oh, like, sorry, Scott, I...- Kitty started. She saw Scott's eyes opened for the first time.**

**-Dun worry Kitty, it's ok- he said. He saw Kitty looking at him excited.-What??- he asked.**

**-Like, your glasses!!- Kitty said.**

**-Oh, that- Scott said, putting his hand on his head.**

**-You're so cute, Scott!!- she said, stealing a kiss from him, but he pulled away. In that moment Kurt appeared. He saw everything.**

**-You, man- he growled, very angry. Scott looked at him.**

**-Kurt, its not what- Scott said, but he bamfed away.**

**-Kitty what did you do that for??- Scott said, angry. The floor literally ate her.**

**Scott sighed. Now Kitty was in love with him and Kurt thought he was stealing his oportunity to tell Kitty how he felt. He walked away to the X-van. He smiled: he needed some new things. He sped off the institute with his credit car on his hand.**

**Jean had heard the engine, and woken up, but when she could finally wake up, the car was gone. She was going to call Scott telepathically, but she didnt. Instead she went to the kitchen, where Kitty was writing in a notebook. Jean noticed that Kitty was obviously in love, but Jean had no clue with who. She got very angry when she saw his name on the notebook. She stormed out of the room, but Kitty didnt even notice when Jean had entered.**

**Meanwhile, Scott was in the mall. He entered there and got out with a new super movie theater, a 5 disc changer cd player, a computer, a new laptop, a playstation, game cube and x-box. He bought cd games too for each video game. He went to leave everything in the van and then return to continue buying things. He also bought new formal and informal clothes and shoes. When he finished, he went to the jewlery. He picked a bracelet that might made game with Jean's collar. He smiled, bought it and then put it on a gift little box. He sighed and went to the institute. He took everything to his room without anybody noticing it. He installed the movie theater, and connected the three video games. Then he installed the cd player, and last, the computer. His room looked cool. In that moment, Jean entered. Scott smiled.**

**-What the heck did you buy!!??- Jean asked, looking at everything, surprised.**

**-Uhm...- Scott started.**

**-How much money did you spend on this!!!!???- Jean asked.**

**-Uhm...- Scott started again.**

**-Scott, there's no hope for you- she said, smiling. Scott smiled back. He got out the box. He gave it to Jean.**

**-Happy... uhm... angels....uhm... yeah, angel's day!!- Scott said, giving her the box. She looked at him suspicious. She laughed and opened it.**

**-aww, Scott, you didnt have to!!- Jean said, hugging and stealing a kiss from him. He smiled.**

**-You owe me a kiss- Scott said, stealing a kiss from Jean's mouth.**

**X-men, time for a danger room sesion, get prepared in 10 minutes the professor sent. Jean and Scott smiled at each other. Jean went to her room to get prepared.**

**Ten minutes later, all the X-men were on the Danger Room.**

**Ok, X-men, time to begin a surprise practice the professor sent to everyone, starting the simulation. **

**-Everybody stay in group- Cyclops commanded, leading the way. They were in a cave with no light. He started searching in the floor. He finally found a piece of wood. He shot a minimum power beam and the wood started lighting the place. They all saw something they didn't like: a shadow in the wall of the cave. It seemed to be laughing at them. Scott thought for a moment. **

**-EVERYONE, TO THE FLOOR!!- he commanded. They all got to the floor, just in time to evade hundreds of arrows that came from behind, and finished in the wall. The all turned to see nothing in the back, just holes through the wall. Scott was concentrating.**

**-Why don't you just do a hole through the stupid wall so we can go out?- Evan asked.**

**-Because that can cause an avalanche- Scott said.- Now, all, follow me- he said, getting up and he started walking with everyone following him. He searched around, to find a little hole on the wall. **

**-I'll go first- Evan said.**

**-Wait- Scott said, taking a rock and throwing it to the hole. They didnt hear anything, until the end, when the rock had dived into water.- Go on- he said, letting Evan pass. Then he told Kurt to pass. Then Kitty and then Rogue.**

**-Hey, Cyke, we'll wait for you there- Rogue said. Jean stared at her, and she went through the hole.**

**-Now, Jean, pass through- Cyclops said. When she had entered, Scott followed her. When they reached the end, they could see a beautiful underground lake with a waterfall.**

**-Isnt it like, romantic, Scott?- Kitty asked Cyclops, hugging him and stealing a kiss. He pulled away.**

**-We are here for practicing, Katherine- Jean said, annoyed.**

**-You like, shut up- Kitty said.**

**-Please, girls- Rogue said.**

**-It's like, non of your bussiness- Kitty said. Jean was about slapping her, but Scott held her hand. She felt relaxed, and all the anger was gone.**

**-Please, don't...- Scott started.**

**-I'm leaving!!!- Kurt said, bamfing away.**

**-Wait for me, Kurt!!- Evan said, as he touched Kurt.**

**-STOP SRS-457837 SURPRISE!!!- Scott shout. The simulation stopped, and they were in the danger room again. The professor appeared in the door.**

**-Kitty, what did you do that for?- The professor asked, looking at her.**

**-Sorry professor, but Scott is like, so hot- she said, licking her lips.**

**-You're punished, Kitty, just as Evan and Kurt- the professor said.**

**- Like, what about that bit... Jean!!??- Kitty said.**

**-Kitty, we both know she didnt do anything- the professor said.**

**-This is like, so unfair!!!- Kitty said, stroming out of the room. Kurt bamfed away, and Evan got out his skateboard and went out skating.**

**The professor sighed. Scott took out his visor and sighed too. Jean grabbed Scott's arm. Rogue sighed too.**

**-Ahm sorry, prof, but, can ah go to rest a while?- she said.**

**-Go on, Rogue- the professor said.**

**-Thanks- she said, going out from the room.**

**-Jean, Scott, you're dismissed, see you at meal- the professor said. Jean and Scott went out.**

****

**Soooooooo??? I'm waiting for you to review!!! **


	19. why givin names to chapters?

Hey there again!! Hope you continue reading!!!

Scott and Jean walked into the living room, and they sat on the couch to watch a movie. They heard the bell.

-I'll go- Jean said, standing up. Scott pressed the pause button and stood up too.

-I'll go with you- he said, stretching. They went to the door.

-Mom! Dad!- Scott said when Jean opened the door.

They hugged him.

-Hello, son- Christopher said when he entered.- Hey Jean- he greeted Jean too. She smiled.

-Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Summers- Jean said. Scott's mother smiled.

-Hello, sweetheart, how are you two doing?- she asked.

-Good- both said in unison. They smiled to each other. Jean looked that Scott's father seemed somehow worried about something.

-What's wrong, dad?- Scott asked, noticing it too.

-I need to talk to professor Xavier- Christopher said.

-Then follow me- Scott said. The four went to meet Xavier at his office.

-Hey, professor, mom and dad need a talk with you- Scott said.

-So finally I get the pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Summers- Xavier said, shaking hands. Jean took Scott by his hand and they both went out, to continue with the movie.

-How do you feel about your parents Scott?- Jean said, worried.

-Love them, missed them so bad, I'm glad they are alive- Scott said.

-Would you leave us and go with them?- Jean asked.

-I don't know, I want to stay here, it's like, my first home, the professor took me without hesitating and raised me up, I can't do that to him- Scott said.- Why?- he asked.

-Just curious- Jean said, smiling. They pushed the play button and continued watching the movie, cuddling.

Back in Xavier's office...

-So that's why you didn't took Scott with you- Xavier said, after hearing Christopher's responsibilities and powers.

-Yes, Mr. Xavier, and we really appreciate you have taken Scott and raised him like your own child, we will never forget this- Katherine said.

-That was no problem, Scott is a very good boy and he always cares for everyone, and he is a very good leader too- Xavier said.

-Professor, we really appreciate this, but, we need to take Scott back- Christopher finally said.

-Sorry, Mr. Summers, but I'm afraid that is not going to be possible- Xavier said.

-But he is our child- Katherine said.

-But I've got his legal papers, I'm his legal foster father- Xavier said.

-But we are his _blood_- Katherine said.

-Please, professor Xavier, don't make us demand you- Christopher said.

-Don't you think it is better for Scott deciding?- Xavier said.

-You are right, professor, but we can't take that risk- Christopher said.

-We need him with us, that's his destiny- Katherine said. Xavier read Christopher's mind.

-You... you want him for a sacrifice??- Xavier said.

-Please, professor, he's the only one who can save the world from that mutant, Apocalypse- Christopher said.- Well, he and Jean Grey- he added.

-I can't give him to you, Mr. Summers, there must be another way to save the world- Xavier said.

-I'm afraid not, professor, I've checked almost all the possible endings of Apocalypse, except for 10, but all the other 690 remaining... they're the same end- Christopher said, getting depressed.

-We have to get hem out of here, because my brother in law, known for Magneto, is going to take him if we are not near him, and he may kill him before he can fight Apocalypse- Katherine said.

-Then I can invite you to stay here- the professor said.- So what do you say? You are going to see Scott almost everyday- Xavier said.

-I never thought it that way- Christopher said.

-Would be a good idea, dear, that way we wouldn't make Scott take a rough decision that may hurt him- Katherine said. Christopher thought about it. He sighed.

-You may be right, professor- he finally said, shaking hands with him.

-And we can find another way to kill that Apocalypse- the professor said, smiling. Christopher smiled too.

-Well, then we'll go for our things, we'll return later, or even tomorrow- Christopher said.

-I'll look forward to see you- Xavier said. When they where gone, he letted out a sigh of relief.

I'm not loosing my boy this easy he thought.

-Wassup, Charles, anything new?- Logan asked, entering.

-They want to take Scott back to them, for a sacrifice- Xavier said.

-Yer not going to fight for the kid?- Logan asked.

-We agreed to leave Scott here, and they will come here too- Xavier said.

-So, not big deal, right?- Logan asked.

-I'm afraid they will want to take him, Logan, I can bet- Xavier said.

-Who?- Ororo asked, entering.

-Scott's parents want to take the kid away from here- Logan said.

-Scott's parents?- Ororo asked.

-Yeh, they're alive- Logan said.

-Oh- Ororo said.

-They're not taking away my child- Xavier said.

-We agree on that, Charles, and I've just heard Jean asking Scott who would he stay with- Ororo said.

-And? What did he say?- Charles asked.

-He said he would rather prefer staying here- Ororo replied, smiling. Xavier smiled too.

Meanwhile, in the livingroom, the couple had finished watching the movie. they were both very cuddled, just enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Jean yawned.

-So, what do we do know?- Scott asked.

-You know what I want you to do now- Jean said.

-Ok- Scott said, smiling. They both continued cuddling.

X-men, danger room sesion, in 10 minutes Xavier sent. All of them got the message.

-Again??- Jean said, getting mad at the professor.

-See the best part of it- Scott said.

-And which is that?- Jean asked.

-No idea right now- Scott replied with a chuckle. Jean laughed.

-Ok, Mr. I-always-take-the-best-part-of-everything-,-no-matter-if-i-know-it-or-not, let's go to the DR- Jean said.

-Sure- he said, standing up. She stood up too. They went for their respective uniforms and went to the DR.

-Why other training session, professor?- Scott asked.

-We need to train, Scott- The professor answered.

Scott turned around to discover Kitty was staring at him lovely. He sighed.

-Professor, can I talk with you in private before the session starts?- Scott asked.

-Of course, Scott, let's go to the control room- the professor said. Scott turned to see if Jean was joining them. She was talking with Rogue, so he continued. When they were in the control room, Scott sighed.

-Look, professor, i just wanted to...- Scott started, but the professor interrupted him.

-If you don't want o practice, then don't, Scott- the professor said.

-No, prof, its not that, it's just that im feeling unconfortable while Kitty is staring at me all day, and she's driving me mad, she's just looking for me everytime and I think this is getting too far- Scott said. The professor nodded his head.

-Ill do something about it, Scott, don't worry- the professor said.

-And the worst part is that Kurt is really mad at me for "stealing" Kitty- Scott said, looking down.

-Don't worry about him, I'll have a talk with him too- the professor said, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

-Thanks, prof- Scott said, smiling.

-Now go and meet your teammates so you can start the simulation- Xavier said.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo?? Don't you think Kitty Scott = sucks? Then why am I making Kitty fall in love with Scott? Dunno, just adding things...


	20. Ice cream

Hey there again!! Thanks for R & R!!! =) (love da face) And thanks for your opinion, Diaz F, I think that wasn't Scott's personality too, I was making him having fun!!! And no fishy things going with Scott's dad!!! (Well, just some of them....)

Scott went with his teammates. The simulation started. They were in the Antarctica.

-Like, this is so damn cold- Kitty said. They were all shivering. Many wolves started appearing from behind a cliff.

-Is... Is this the mission?- Evan said.

-Like, it... its is very easy- Kitty said.

-Ja, cake- Kurt said.

-Shhhhh- Scott asked for silence. They all stopped making noises.

-Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Jean, attack backwards!! Spykes and Rogue, take the wolves down as fast as you can!- Cyclops commanded. The first group turned around to see a centinel standing in front of them.

-Uh, oh- Kurt said.

-I, I can't move- Jean said. She had her lips purple. Scott ran to warm her.

-Keep moving, or you all will be frozen solid soon!!!- Scott yelled, while he hugged Jean for a few minutes.

-Now, let's go for that monster- Jean said, flying to help Kurt and Kitty with the centinel. Scott ran to help too. In a few minutes Rogue and Spykes were there to help them too. They all started fighting against the centinel, but it was very difficult because they were freezing to death.

-Everyone, reagroup!!- Cyclops yelled. Everyone went with him.- Everyone, behind- he said, taking his visor off. He clossed his eyes for a brief moment to gain power. He blasted with all his power. Everyone watched in awe as the centinel dissapeared behind Scott's full power. He fell to the floor when he had ran out from energy. They saw only wires melted in iron, but still moving. Before going to pick Scott up, Jean sent a TK punch, and the centinel was finally out of combat. Many iron pieces were sent out flying. One of them hit Kurt.

-KURT!!!- Kitty yelled, as he lost consciousnes. All the artic things were gone, and they were back in the DR. Logan appeared, taking Kurt with him. Kitty followed him. Very good, X-men, you're dismissed- Professor Xavier said. They all went out from the room.

-Can you get up, or need some help??- Jean asked Scott, who was still in the floor, trying to put all his neurones in their place.

-Can I just ask for some fuel??- Scott asked.

-Sure- Jean said, kneeling next to him. She embraced his lips with hers for a brief moment.

-Come on, that wasnt enough- Scott obviously wanted more. Jean laughed, and kissed his again, for longer time. Scott stoop up.-Thanks, how much do I owe you?- he said, smiling.

She stole one more kiss.

-That's ok- She said, running away. He smiled.

-You're not getting away that easy- Scott said, chasing her. The professor smiled from the control room.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Kurt had waken up. The first thing he saw was Kitty's worried face.

-Kurt!!- Kitty said, hugging him. Kurt melted inside.

-Hello, Keete, vat happened?- Kurt asked, rubbing his head.

-A piece of the robot hit you- Kitty said.

-Keete- Kurt said. He had decided to tell her how he felt in that moment.

-Yes, Kurt?- she said. The place was turning each time more romantic.

-I, just vanted to, vell, vould you, uhm, go out vit me, I mean, on a date?- Kurt asked her out.

- Like, of corse, Kurt!!!- she said. He smiled.

-Zanks, Keete- he said.

- Like, Aren't you kissing me or what?- she said. Kurt looked at her surprised.

-Vell- he said.

-Like, what's the problem?- Kitty said.

-Vell, I zought Nobody vould like to kiss a fuzzy like me- he said. Kitty smiled and stole a kiss. Jean and Scott were passing by, they both smiled evily, remembering all the times Kitty and Kurt mocked them about being so close to each other.

-Kitty and Kurt are a couple!!- they both said in unison, laughing. Kitty turned to see them and stuck her tongue out, angry.

-Like, isnt this supposed to be private?- Kitty yelled. Scott and Jean laughed and walked away. Scott sighed, still laughing about Kitty's angry face.

-That was so... funny- Scott said.

-Yeah- Jean said, laughing too. They went to the parking lot.

-Let's go for an icecream- Scott suggested.

-Good idea- Jean said. They both got in Scott's car. They were happily feeling the wind on their faces, when the car suddenly stopped. Scott tried to speed up, but the car wouldnt move.

-You're comming with me!!!- an angry Magneto shouted from the sky. Jean immedatly threw a telekinetic shield to protect Scott and herself.

-What for!?- Scott shouted back.

-None of your bussiness!- He yelled.

-Then go to the hell- Scott said.

-Child, you won't be able to keep that shield, so give me the boy and I won't hurt you!- Magneto shouted. He was very angry. Jean started getting tired.

-LEAVE MY SON ALONE, MAGNUS- a voice said from behind. Magneto turned to see a very angry Chrstopher.

-Chris... Chris... Christopher, how did you...?- Magneto asked, like if he had seen a ghost.

-Yes, I'm alive, and I'm here to protect MY son and his girlfriend- Christopher said.

-So go away before Chris gets too angry, because you have not seen his bad side, dear brother in law- Katherine said. Magneto looked at both of them scared and went away flying.

-You're not getting away that easy, Scott!!- He yelled before dissapearing in the sky.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just thinking in the next one, the longest one, but not the last one!!!


End file.
